SmashTale
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Ness, you must be stupid. You knew the rules, and you broke one of them. Now, you pay the price, and what's a better punishment than being Frisk in Undertale, hmm? Oh, and now that you mentioned it, you just missed out on an opportunity to say hello to Frisk. Nice going, Ness; nice going. {RATED T FOR COARSE LANGUAGE AND... WELL, SMASH.}
1. The Pit and RUINS

_**Level 01**_  
 _ **The Pit and RUINS**_

* * *

 _ ***silently gives Undertale Character Meme to Sans and ?***_

 _ **Sans:**_ _..._

 _ **?:**_ _..._

 _ **See? It's real.**_

 _ **Sans:**_ _... So, instead of working on_ _ErrOR - ReAL WoRLd_ _, you do this?_ _ ***eyelights go out***_ _What the hell is wrong with you?_

 _ **?:**_ _... No, just... no!_

 _ **Sans:**_ _I actually agree with him; just no!_

 _ **Well, too bad! It's not like someone's about to make a fanfic about it.**_

 _ **Sans:**_ _... Fuck you._

 _ **?:**_ _What!?_

 _Heya! Roxas here, and, yes, taking a break from said story due to writers block (it seems I only get ideas to_ start _fanfics instead of continuing them) and IRL problems (*cough**cough*GSArts*cough**cough*schoolingeneral*cough**cough*lifeisabitch*), the latter being the reason why I stayed away from the computer._

 _Also, my parents have no idea what I'm doing with said computer._

 _And they never will._

 _So, with that said, I have a few things to point out:_

 _ **1)**_ _I'm technically not sure what to do with this, since most of the fanfics that has this AU tend to put the cast in the Smash Mansion rather than in the Underground. Maybe do both... if that's possible?_

 _ **2)**_ _For_ _ **Undertale**_ _, Frisk is the main character. For_ _ **Smash Bros**_ _, Ness is the main character. Frisk and Chara are the only people that is gender-neutral (if that wasn't that obvious)_

 _ **3)**_ _I don't know why, but do you think His Majesty from Dreamland is that lazy_ and _smart?_

 _ **4)**_ _If you think Smash Brothers will let AUs in, then no, they're not._

 _As always, I do not own_ _ **Undertale**_ _or_ _ **Super Smah Brothers**_ _; Toby Fox and Nintendo do. I do, however, own the plot. I also do not own anything that isn't related to_ _ **Undertale**_ _and_ _ **Super Smash Brothers**_ _unless said. They belong to their respective persons._

* * *

 ***Greetings. I am Chara.**

There are a million, even a billion, reasons why a gamer, nevertheless the whole squad of the Smash Mansion, should be acting like Sr Pelo in the **Underpants Genocide** video he made when this sentence is spoken. Some might say that it's a warning that Satan's behind that door, waiting to reap your soul and do whatever to it. Some might say that it's a dead child wanting to kill you, which is what an _Undertale_ gamer might say.

Or, it's the former the gamer might accept as a reason.

But, the real reason why the _Smashers_ are pissing their pants is the fact that it's _**Chara**_. Period.

I don't think you need an explanation.

"Dammit! This is why you don't do genocide!" Link cried hysterically, pulling himself into a fetal position. "She will come! She'll end you **ALL**!"

"Link, shush," Zelda states, sighing. "And Chara's gender-neutral; they aren't a girl."

Ness decides to be funny and pick the 9th of September to play through Genocide. Due to playing it eariler, he knows how to dodge/play the game. It was only on that day that he plays the first Genocide of the game, making a big show of it by getting all of the willing Smashers to stay huddled in the living room so they could see the playthrough on the giant flat screen TV the living room provided.

They started the playthrough at 9 at night.

Now, it's well past 1 in the morning, and everyone's still awake, including Ness' friends: Rosalina (actually sleeping), King Dedede (tried to stay awake; the longest in his record was half past midnight), Kirby (actually awake, and eating popcorn), Yoshi (actually sleeping next to Dedede), Samus (still awake, drinking coffee, which could be the reason why she's awake), and Bowser (how he's friends, he doesn't know, but he's sleeping next to Rosalina). Ganon was there, telling Ness some tips as Link had the game and he played it (Ganon: did Genocide, but couldn't get past Sans, who should be dying in a lake of fiRE IN **A SPECIAL PLACE IN** _ **HE**_ \- *gets cut off*; Zelda: Ganondork, let's keep that to yourself :). Okay?) as well as Zelda and Link. Lucas and Matt (Villager) were sleeping, the former sleeping next to Ness, who sat on a red beanbag. Mario was there as well as Luigi, the latter of the two sleeping on top of King Dedede.

It wasn't after King Dedede started to nod off is when things took a serious turn.

You see, before the King of Dreamland nodded off, Ness was on his way to the Castle at the Capitol, having just beaten Undyne the Undying (Ness, to be honest, would never approach the fish-woman with a bad attitude, ever) with his trusty Toy Knife. Everyone was already on edge when the Monster died, seeing that the only Monster that seemed to have any resistance is, well, _no one_.

That wasn't until they ran into Sans.

And Link starts screaming.

Of course, they ran into Mettaton, turning him into his EX then NEO form, and defeating him easily, but never did the Smashers know...

Know how indefinitely they're are so _screwed_...

After a rather accusing speech from the short skeleton, Ness finds himself in a FIGHT with Sans, who then proceeds to do his famous speech, the child dodging the attacks thrown at him. After a long battle (Ganon and Ness switched controllers so that they don't end up falling asleep from dying and dodging too much), it has come to the point where Sans has finally tired out (Ganon: *the one who did it* YESS!) and decided to...

Not.

Do.

Anything.

At.

All.

Ness and Ganon could only stare at the screen, disbelief written on their faces as they see Sans' shit-eating grin brighten up. They heard Zelda comment at how _disappointing_ that was for the two, knowing about Ganon's hate-filled speech for the skeleton several months ago.

How disappointing was that?

Ganon, being the one with the controller, decides to move around while Sans slept, his eye on the FIGHT button, trying to see if the red SOUL would ignore the white boundaries and go to it to end it all.

Until the box moved to the left when Ganon went to the left boundary and pushed on it.

"... Found it," the villian whispered to himself as he continued to go to the left, Ness and Samus rooting for him to end it. After getting to the button, he presses it to hit Sans, who got out of the way until the skeleton got hit the second time, ending the battle between the two.

"...papyrus, you want anything?"

That hits the children and light-hearted with the feels. Ness and Matt beginning to tear up from the feels being punched into their SOUL.

"... Well, damn," Ganon grumbled, moving Frisk across the corridor. "That's goanna leave a mark."

They got to Asgore, who they killed, and went to Flowey, who they also killed.

Now, it's Chara.

 _ ***The next morning***_

Master Hand knew damn well that Ness had staged a gaming marathon in the living room, said person sleeping soundly on a red beanbag with Matt right on top of him. _How nice_ , the giant hand grimly thought, noticing the King of Dreamland stirring in his sleep, _I have to clean up the mess_. He snaps his fingers loudly, making the Smashers in the living room wake up with a jolt. Dedede falls off the couch along with Yoshi, landing on the floor back facing upward.

"What the hell," Bowser grumbled, shaking his head and looking at Master. His eyes then went wide. "... Shit."

"Yes, 'shit' it is," Master scowled, Ness starting to wake up and look at the angry hand. "Did you forget about the curfew I set up several days ago?"

Everyone nodded quickly. Dedede groaned as a response. "Then... why?"

Ness looks at the guilty people then glances at Master. "... It's a gaming marathon, sir."

Master tsked and sighed. "... And, when did this gaming marathon happened?"

"Nine at night, sir."

Rosalina wanted to say something but Bowser beats her to the punch and lightly nudged her side, silently telling her to be quiet.

"And... what _game_ is it?"

Oh Lord; last time that happened, Falco was stuck being Mike of Five Nights at Freddy's because of him doing a run similar to what they did. He never went near a pizzeria with animatronics as entertainment ever again.

"... _Undertale_."

There was a tense silence, probably because Master's trying to think of a punishment for the folks. The only people who got caught were: Bowser, Rosalina, Kirby, Dedede, Yoshi, Samus (and her mug), Ness, Matt, Lucas, Jigglypuff (came in during Ganon's screaming), Falco (came in due to Dedede calling him up on his cell), Sheik (Zelda and Sheik are two different beings; he came in due to Zelda's pleas of leaving Link alone with Ganon), and Fox (came in with Falco).

Ganon and Link left before morning, completely avoiding the whole punishment. Lucky them.

"I know! Ness."

Ness gets up and nods, indicating that he's listening.

"Dedede!"

The portly penguin gets up, nodding as well.

"I wonder what would happen if Ness has a _knife_ and Dedede," Master says loudly, pausing, "has _bones_."

Oh no, everyone, especially Ness, thought. It's happening _oh shit it's happening_ -

"That's your punishment," Master finishes, snapping his fingers, teleporting everyone into a black void, Samus glaring daggers at Ness, who flinched at the action.

"... Master Hand," Falco grumbled, staring at him. "I have-"

"You're with them! You had a choice, and you took it," Master explained. "Now, I hope that what I do doesn't effect your head since I have to do some tinkering-"

"Uh, how about no-"

"How about yes, Dedede?" Master says, an invisible sneer crossing the hand as he snaps his fingers, sending everyone to their roles, leaving Ness with Master Hand.

"... Goddammit, I'm Frisk, am I?" Ness stated, glaring at Master.

"And guess who's the skeleton."

Ness didn't want to think about it. "... I don't want to know, sir."

"Good, you know the story; continue it."

* * *

 _ **Long ago, two races ruled this earth**_  
 _ **SMASHERS**_ _ **and**_ ** _INVITEES_**  
 _ **Of course, you know the story.**_

 _ **But... what if I told you the reason the**_ _ **SMASHERS**_ _ **were**_  
 _ **in the Underground is because of a punishment...?**_

* * *

 _Oomph!_

Ness groaned, the pain from the fall radiating from his left arm. Slowly getting up, he looks at his surroundings. Just a bunch of rock and golden flowers at his disposal.

"Shouldn't done that at nine at night," Ness grumbled, testing his legs to see that they're fine. He's playing as Frisk, now, and it bothers him that everyone that's whisked away had no memories of the Smash Mansion at all. "Shouldn't even done it, period." He knew about the Night Guard Falco incident; now he's wondering what the other Smashers are calling this one. "Probably nothing, Ness," he scowled at himself, checking inventory to see a stick and a bandage equipped as DEF. "Because they don't know squat about _Undertale_." He finds the exit and walks there, taking out the stick as some use of a weapon, which might not do him good since it would break upon contact with something hard like rock.

"Okay, let's play, shall we?"

As he neared the end of the hallway and found a door, he cautiously walks in, seeing a green patch of grass with a _oh my god Master why_ -

 _Jigglypuff as Flowey_ , Ness thought as he lets the stick leave the front of his tense body. _Clever, Master; I see what you did there_.

The Puffball Pokémon has now become what Ness could say the only flower with two petals that's pink that serves as ears in the Underground. The iconic curl is there but the face... the face is one of Flowey's. The flower perks up as it sees Ness' tense body come out of the shadows the light from above casts.

"Howdy! I'm Jiggly, Jiggly the Puff!"

 _... Master Hand, why subject me to this torture?_ "...Hi," Ness says, slowly waving his hand. "... Where am I?" Ness wanted to make sure Jigglypuff (hell no to Jiggly the Puff) is staying along the script.

"Hmm," it says, the smile looking forced, "you must be new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

New, Ness wanted to say, as in "I don't know what to expect" new. "... Yeah?"

"Golly, you must be so confused right now. Someone 'ought to teach you how things work down here. Well, I guess little old me will have to do, huh?"

 _Oh, jeez; Jigglypuff will_ ruin _Flowey's reputation after this_ , Ness thought as the flower says that it's ready and turns the whole world into the FIGHT encounter. The boy looks around, amazed as he sees the battlefield, contained in a small white border that, he guessed, is the "box". He looks down to see a red, glowing heart the pulsed like a heartbeat. _Beautiful_ , Ness thought as he looks up to see his LV and HP, respectively at one and twenty/twenty.

"You see that red heart over there?" Jigglypuff says. "That is your SOUL, the very accumulation of your being!"

"Oh," Ness says, looking at Jigglypuff then at the SOUL. He better watch out for that one.

"Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

 _Then, you'll become a heartless monster and end up killing the whole Underground_ , Ness thought as he nods.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

"LOVE? Sounds fun," Ness commented, knowing exactly what happens if he gains LOVE.

Jigglypuff perks up, and says, "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Ness nods. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" It winks and several pellets appeared behind it, spinning deadly and aimed at Ness. Ness wondered whether or not he should dodge it or not. "Down here," Jigglypuff explained, its leaves pointing at the box area Ness is in, "LOVE is shared through..." Jigglypuff paused. "Little white... 'friendliness pellets'."

Ness mentally sighs, knowing damn well that Jigglypuff, like Flowey, had to be the first person to do the GENOCIDE Ending's tutorial. Toriel does the PACIFIST Ending's tutorial using the MERCY button. NEUTRAL Ending's tutorial... is a combination of both.

"Now, you wants some?" Jigglypuff asks, Ness nodding. "Well, com'n! Get as many as you can!" The pellets flew towards Ness, who, with a look of "I know what I'm doing", took one of them.

 _Maybe I should've just went with the dodging_ , the boy thought as pain seared throughout his body as Jigglypuff's happy face went straight to a demonic look with fangs. He looks up to see his HP one/twenty, the whole yellow bar now a red with a hint of the same yellow at the left, just a sliver of it. _Damn, does this hurt just as much as in the game?_

" _ **YOU IDIOT!**_ "

Ness now had every right to be scared as hell; it's a murderous flower, for Pete's sake! The face just made Jigglypuff scarier that his usual self back at the Mansion. Ness can't help but feel helpless in this situation.

"In this world, it's kill or BE killed."

 _Well, duh; I knew that_ , Ness thought as friendless pellets started to surround the boy.

" _Why would_ _ **ANYONE**_ _pass up an opportunity like this?_ " Jigglypuff exclaimed, cackling as the pellets moved in on Ness.

"Well, I don't know!" Ness yelled, the friendliness pellets closing in on the red SOUL. "I thought you'll be nice!"

As the friendliness pellets continued to close in, the boy could've heard the cackling stop. The pellets continued their assault, now mere inches away from the SOUL. Ness could see Jigglypuff giving him a hollow look, probably cause of the statement he said a few seconds ago.

"...What," the flower grumbled, the face scrunched up into a scowl, "kind of idiot are-"

The flower couldn't finish its sentence due to looking towards its left (Ness' right) to see a star-shaped object slam right into it, making it fly across the room. Ness, to his surprise, had _no idea_ what just happened. He prayed that Jigglypuff actually survived that ordea- _wait, Flowey did_. Never mind.

"Oh, what a poor, innocent creature! Are you hurt?"

Ness didn't need to look at the person speaking in front of him; he knew where that voice came from.

"I am Rosalina, caretaker of the RUINS."

Yeah, he didn't need to look up at all. _Master, why did you have to drag everyone?_ "... Hi," he says, wincing due to the pain he took earlier. Rosalina, seeing this, gently placing her hands on the boy, green wisps of air circling around Ness, who already felt better. He mentally checked his HP to see that it's back to good STATS. Now that he mentioned it, he had no ATK or DEF points; good, since he wants to let it stay that way, especially the ATK.

"Now, then, come with me. I will help guide you through the catacombs." The woman gets up and walks towards a door on the other side of the room. Ness, after looking for any signs of Jigglypuff, walks to the door, sliding inside before anything else happened to his SOUL, said thing floating hovering over his chest. With one more scan of the area, he went into the next room, leaving the other room empty, save for one certain flower, who appeared on the green patch of land.

"... That son of a bitch!" Jigglypuff seethed, glaring daggers at the door that closed behind Ness. "I almost had him! If _she_ didn't come by... argh! I could've had his SOUL!" The flower fumed and sighed deeply. "Calm down, Jiggly; it's going to be okay. Just... _go and keep_ an eye on him. Yeah! That's what I'm going to do!" Snickering, it goes under the soil, leaving the room empty once more.

* * *

"... Master Hand."

The hand groaned. Ever since the remaining Smashers heard about the punishment, they quickly bombarded him with questions that seemingly he had no answer to.

"Master Hand! Someone on the phone wants to talk to you."

The hand, now in his beloved, if not, human form, looks at the speaker with his dark blue eyes that was partly covered by his nicely combed white hair, now gray due to the brightness in the room. He lets his hand out, prompting the person to give him the phone. "... Thank you, Meta Knight. Now, who is it?"

The Smasher, Meta Knight, shrugs. "I do not know, Master Hand. All I know is that they were invited to the tournament."

As Master Hand dismissed the Smasher, who walked out of the office and closed the door behind him, the person brings the phone to his ear. "Yes, this is Master Hand, who may this be?"

" _ **hey, uh, we're hangin' out on your front lawn; quite nice if you ask me**_." There was a shout outside, prompting Master Hand to appear outside on the porch to see...

A short skeleton with a phone next to its skull and a blue jacket staring at him in front of the person, a permanent grin stretched on its skull. Startled, he scoots away towards the front door, eyes wide and scared. For once in his life, he's scared.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU SCARED THE HUMAN!"

The skeleton takes the phone off its skull and ended the call. "sorry, bud; it appears that i scared you to some extent."

Master Hand could only stare at him. Clearing his throat, he says, "Are you kidding me?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The skeleton looks at him, his grin turning into a smile. "Nope, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, and I don't have a heart, therefore cannot give out heart attacks."

Wolf, who opened the door due to someone telling him to, heard the "Are you kidding me" conversation, was on the floor, trying hard not to laugh loudly. There was also giggling from the lawn; from Master's place, it was a human child and a goat monster.

"ah, someone who _relish_ my jokes," the skeleton, Sans, says, looking at the howling wolf (LOL). "he _mustard_ love puns, if you ask me."

"SANS!"

The child and goat monster were laughing now, including Wolf, who was crying at the moment. Master mentally noted that he needs to find himself some peace of mind before the jokes got worst.

"what, paps? the guy thinks i'm _punny_!"

Cue in Wolf howling and the goat monster snorting.

 _This is going to be a looong day_ , Master thought as he decides to stop the action before a pun war happens.

'Cause last time that happened, _Dedede_ won that one...

And caused a large portion of the Mansion deemed destroyed.

* * *

"Welcome to the RUINS, my child."

Ness breathed in awe as he took a look around the first area of the Underground, the soft re- _wait red?_ It's Smash-themed Underground, noticing Rosalina's gown, which held the Delta Rune, the circle replaced with the Smash Ball. Ness couldn't call it the Delta Rune anymore; it'll be the Smash Rune.

Rosalina's on the path with the door that leads into the other room. Ness spots a glowing yellow shape on the fallen orange leaves, which he placed was a SAVE Point. He walks up to it and pauses, unsure about how to save. _How do I..._ He places his hand in front of the star before hearing a voice in his head.

 _ ***Seeing the RUINS and the fact that Rosalina is Toriel fills you with DETERMINATION.**_

 _ **[PROGRESS SAVED]**_

"Are you ready, my child?" Rosalina asked as Ness bounded up the stairs. After seeing Ness nod, she walks to the door and goes in, Ness following after her. He then finds himself in a room with a closed door with buttons and a lever.

"The RUINS are a mix of puzzles and pathways. In order to survive in the Underground, you must familiarize with these puzzles." Rosalina steps on the outer buttons and activated the switch, making the door open and walking through it. Ness took his time to look at the puzzle. He wondered what awaits him at Snowdin, who's "Sans" and "Papyrus" and the puzzles.

Oh wait, _he knew who_ is _Sans_.

A shiver went up his spine as he walks through the door, joining up with Rosalina. "... Miss Rosalina, I'm cold," Ness says, the woman looking at him. "Is there anyway we can go faster, wherever we're going?" Ness shivered even more.

Rosalina thought for a minute then lets out her hand and summons a small fire ball, maybe about the size of a ping pong. She then swirls her hand over it to create a small cat, which Ness gasps in awe. Rosalina then places the cat on Ness' shoulders, which didn't burn him. "There, that'll keep you warm, my child."

Ness felt a lot better with the cat curled around his neck like a scarf. The two continued on, Ness activating the switches in the room and walking behind her and entered a room with the dummy. Rosalina looks at the dummy and says, "Now, some Smashers might come and attack you. You will enter a FIGHT."

 _Smashers? Like... Monsters,_ Ness thought, looking at Rosalina. "Okay... what do I do, then?"

"Have a friendly conversation," Rosalina responded. "Stall for time and I'll help resolve the conflict." She then looks at the dummy. "Why don't we practice talking to the dummy?"

Ness looks at the dummy and finds himself in a FIGHT, the dummy staring back at Ness. He then looks at the bottom of his vision to see the FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY buttons. He presses ACT and takes him to an option screen with the words Check and Talk. He decides to press Talk since that's what he's suppose to do.

 _ ***You talked about how life is so troublesome sometimes.**_  
 _ ***...**_  
 _ ***...**_  
 _ ***Rosalina seems happy for you.**_  
 _ **YOU WIN! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 0 COINS.**_

"Alright then, let's move forward."

As Ness and Rosalina went in the next room, Ness found himself facing... a Primid.

How wonderful. Just when the hell did Master Hand decide to use Subspace characters as the other Monsters? Since Ness is in a FIGHT, he had no choice but to press ACT and look at his choices. Due to the fact that he doesn't CHECK often, he looks at the two other choices, which were Threaten and Compliment.

 _... I doesn't matter if I choose either; it'll be flattered anyway_ , Ness thought as he presses Compliment.

 _ ***You told the PRIMID that it looked nice.**_  
 _ ***The PRIMID had no idea what you said, but was flattered anyway.**_

Rosalina appeared besides the Primid, who looked at her and went away. Ness noticed the scowl on her face.

 _ ***YOU WIN! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 0 COINS.**_

After exiting out the FIGHT, Rosalina and Ness continued their way, pausing before a puzzle that looked dangerous.

"It appears that this puzzle is a little bit dangerous for now. Here," she says, holding out her hand to Ness. "Hold my hand; I'll guide you." As Ness took her hand, he remembered the part of the game where Frisk and Toriel walked through the spikes. He went back and found that he couldn't go to the part of the puzzle where the spikes didn't give. After going through the puzzle, Rosalina continued her way, leaving Ness alone in the room.

"Now... let's continue, shall we?"

As Rosalina walked into the next area, Ness decided to go ahead and, after saving, go do the puzzle again. The next area was only a long corridor with a white pillar at the end. Rosalina then crouches to Ness height and got both of his hands in her hands. "Now, you must make your way to the hallway, but... please, forgive me." She lets go of a confused Ness as she runs further into the hallway. Ness, still confused, tried to rack his brain of why Rosalina is acting like this, if Master decides to go along the game's plot line.

 _"I was just testing you on your independence."_

Ness looks around and realized that he had to walk to the end, like Frisk did when Toriel told them to walk the hallway. _That means..._ he _will do the "whoopee cushion" trick, therefore scaring the complete_ shit _out of him-_

"Oh wait, let me walk," Ness muttered to himself, walking to the end of the corridor, shaking that thought of that meeting as he stops at the end of the hallway. He then walks to the pillar and looks behind it, where Rosalina stood. She looks down and comes out of the shadow of the pillar, a smile on their face. She seemed quite contented with what Ness did, which struck him odd.

"My child, you did exceptionally well. I was just testing you on your independence." She took out a old-fashioned cell phone (you know, the big-ass ones) and gave it to Ness, who took it with a surprised look, the look originating from the fact that the phone is much bigger in real life than in the game. "I have to leave now; I have some errands to do. Stay put, will you, my child?" Ness nods and Rosalina takes off, leaving him in the room.

* * *

The room, by Sans' standards, is about a 5 in his rule book; some were neatly put away in the cubbyholes and drawers while some were stashed in the corner, closet, and desk. Even the top of the dresser is messed up with a bunch of stuff.

A room fit for a stressed out king.

Master Hand, after snapping Wolf's and Sans' mouth shut with his godly powers (never would he ever piss of the hand again; Wolf agrees as well), gave the keys to Sans before he disappeared on him.

Yeah, nice going, Master Hand.

The bed itself is a full size with light red sheets and a blue comforter, the pillows a soft color of red and yellow. Sans found himself on the bed, staring at the beige ceiling, hearing the loud shouting of his brother and another person -Ike, isn't it? He's asking for a golden sword- outside the room, all muffled by the walls.

When Master Hand explained what happened the other night, Sans can't help but snicker, along with Undyne, at the group that got in trouble. Sure, he heard about the Underground and Frisk's adventure being a game in other worlds; hell, even _he_ played the game himself, but when the hand said that Ness did a Genocide marathon that lasted until morning...

Well, he didn't like it one bit.

As much as he wanted to hit the kid, it's just a game, therefore the life of the Underground hasn't died yet. Ness, who was with a whole bunch of other Smashers, were caught and were downright playing out Frisk's adventure, Smash edition. And the owner of the room?

He's Sans himself.

The skeleton chuckled how Master managed to put the other Monsters in rooms that suited them without their preferences in front of him, but he can't deny the room being the right room for him. In fact, the two kids Toriel adopted so long ago are here, in the rooms of Matt (The Villager) and Lucas. The funny thing is that since Asriel is technically Flowey, Master, to make Toriel happy, made Asriel and Flowey two entities, the latter entirely pissed about the whole ordeal. To make it worst, Master turned the flower human.

Wonderful.

And, that same flower is now Sans' roommate.

Wonderful, again.

There was a knock on the door, Sans getting up from the bed. "who's there?" he says.

"...Orange," a soft but fierce feminine voice answers. Sans knew who this person is.

"orange who?" he asked, getting of the bed and creeping towards the door.

"Well, _orange_ you glad it's me?"

Sans snickered loudly before opening the door with a beaming Toriel in front of it. "heya, tori, nice joke."

"Why, thank you," the goat queen says, her smile getting wider. "I need you to do something."

"and?"

"I don't know how to make coffee, and the only person who knows is Samus, who got caught."

Sans can't help but look confused, his bone-brow going up. "...tori, why?"

"Well... uh... _Flowey_ wants some, and he came to me."

Oh. The human-turned flower. Sans sighed and said, "i'll go and do it; i make coffee too, anyway."

"That's wonderful! He's waiting at the kitchen, okay?"

''kay."

Toriel waved goodbye and left Sans to silently walk to the kitchen, which is a floor under him. Since having a meet-and-greet turn into a fight between Flowey and Ganon (turns out Ganon not only hates him but Flowey as well) the whole mansion had added a new rule, and that is to satisfy anything the human flower wants. Peach made sure of it.

As he entered the kitchen, Flowey looks up from the 3DS Frisk gave him, a scowl forming on his face. "Oh, it's you."

If Sans were to help a girl out on finding the ideal boyfriend, Flowey looks exactly like the one he'd look for. Golden blonde hair both parted at the middle that stopped at the jawline, a somewhat of a child's face with crimson red eyes that, Sans noticed, narrowed at him, and light peach skin. He wore a black tank top that could've belong to Snake, which had a bunch of tears and rips due to being in fights with them, and brown baggy pants that stopped tightly around the half of his calves.

Well, call him ideal, but he has an attitude of a villain.

"... I thou-"

"i'm the only person who knows how to make coffee," Sans quickly says, his eye sockets narrowing at the boy. "now, what's up."

Flowey taps on the handheld game. "Playing, you idiot; can't you see?"

When Flowey turned into a human, the first thing he did was cover himself with his arms and hands, which was expected from everyone as decency was on his mind at the time, but the plants weren't part of the plan.

 _ ***Flashback!***_

 _"Uh-oh."_

 _Sans looks up to see that a bunch of vines with leaves were all over the office, making it hard to see where the human was at. He sees Undyne with her spear cutting one of them off but growing as soon as she cuts them, making her yell out a frustrated cry._

 _"well, damn," Sans stated, looking as Frisk, who looks back at him with a disapproving look._

 _"It looks like Flo-_

 _ ***Flashback abruptly ends***_

"YOU IDIOT! I'M CALLING YOU!"

Sans snaps out of the memory and looks at Flowey, who's glaring at him. "... what?" he asks casually, looking at him.

"Jesus! I keep calling you, but you wouldn't listen," Flowey grumbles. "Anyway, you poured too much."

Sans looks back at the counter to see, much to his surprise, coffee dripping off the counter, collecting at the floor. "shit."

"Yeah, 'shit', Sans, 'shit' it is," Flowey sarcastically says, sneering as Sans went to grab the rag off the sink to clean up the mess. "Besides, what'cha thinking?"

"what's wrong with you."

Flowey snickered. "Well, what's wrong with me? I'm curious, that's what!"

Sans took a glance at the analog clock that's on the wall, saying 9:00 at night. Curfew hours. The _Undertale_ guys didn't have to follow the rule due to being people from a whole company, but Paps tended to follow orders, and he expects him to be sleeping loudly in Kirby's room. "curious about what? i got no secrets to hide." Sans could hear him scoff from his seat.

"Yeah, of course you do. _DAMN YOU, SANS_ , you **do** have secrets to hide! Just tell me!"

"then, what's good of a secret when it's in the open?" Sans heard a frustrated groan from the human as he finished cleaning and placed the rag in the sink, where someone who has dish duty the next day will question why a brown-stained rag is in the sink. He opens a cabinet door and peers inside, where coffee stuff is located. "creamer?"

There was silence, until, "Probably; this is my first time drinking it. Wolf told me that a little creamer makes it better instead of the bitter black, whatever that is."

"it's black coffee. black, as in nothing in it. it's pure ground coffee." His magic carried two small creamer packets and poured it in for him. After stirring it, he gets the freshly made coffee and places it in front of Flowey, who looks at it. "... is your motor abilities okay?" He really didn't want to say that, but seeing the human look at it for a few minutes made him think twice.

"... You out for my ass, aren't you."

It came out more of a statement than a question, and Sans can't help but scowl at Flowey. "look, the kid wants you alive for some damn reason, and i bet it's because he sees the good in you too, despite you being SOULess."

"That's what _they say_ every time!" Flowey cried, giving Sans a look of disbelief. "Look, I know you hate me due to me being half of the RESETs, but I don't know why the hell Frisk wants me around. Even _Ganon_ had a damn point!"

It's true. Ganon, during their meet-and-greet, cruelly made Frisk sad by just stating the obvious: Flowey. Sans, Undyne, and Toriel all have a sense of anger with the flower, but when Frisk started to cry...

Well, that's when the flower stepped in and said fight me.

"sure, he has a point," Sans muttered, his eye sockets hollowed out. "but that didn't answer everyone's question: why did Frisk bring you."

Flowey grasped the handle of the mug. "Maybe they thought that I'll be less cynical than I am if I'm in an environment that, I don't know, _promotes_ cynicism."

Sans sighed. "well, it's their wish. and they got it." He sees Flowey take a sip, his motor skills okay to begin with, and sees a look in his red eyes that meant fascination. "you like it?" The blonde nodded. "wonderful; another coffee lover."

"I fucking hate you, Smiley Trashbag," Flowey hissed, glaring at him.

"glad the feeling's mutual."

* * *

Ness found himself incredibly bored as soon as Rosalina left. Sighing, he walks to the exit and looks around, seeing fallen yellow leaves under a SAVE Point, another pathway, and a Primid standing a few feet from where Ness is at. The boy realizes that it's the same Primid that he came across back at the hallway. He approaches it and waves to it, who gives off a cheery vibe.

Then, the phone rang.

Getting it, Ness says, "Uh.. yes?"

" _My child? Is that you? Are you still there?_ "

Ness, realizing that it's Rosalina, says, "Yes; I am."

" _Good. Just hold on a minute, okay?_ "

 **Click...**

He faces the Primid, and the Primid starts talking. "I heard you are quite merciful for a Invitee. Down here, the Smashers might FIGHT you. If possible, use MERCY. If they are at low health, use MERCY."

Ness nods.

"Remember, using MERCY is just another way of saying that you won't FIGHT."

After that speech, Ness goes to the SAVE Point and saved his progress.

 _ ***Playfully crinkling the leaves underneath your feet fills you with DETERMINATION.**_  
 _ **[PROGRESS SAVED]**_

Ness looks at the other path behind the Primid. Wondering what's in it, he pops his head in there, and sees a bowl of candy on top of a pillar in a room with two channels of water flowing from the wall. "Candy," he says as he entered the room. He remembered about the fire cat and picked him off from his neck, who purred in response. Giggling, he puts the cat on top of his head, which made the cat stretch out before curling up on it. He comes up to the candy bowl and took one out. After safely placing it in his inventory, he heads out and into the right way of the RUINS, where he encounters a...

Bronto Burt. Wonderful.

The Bronto Burt is quite shy, which struck Ness odd. Shaking off the thought, he presses the ACT button and looks at his choices. Before he could even press Console, the Bronto Burt ran away.

 _ **YOU WIN! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 0 COINS!**_

"Well, that sucks," Ness grumbled, wondering where the money would start coming in. After sighing, he encounters another puzzle, which requires falling into holes and coming out on the other side. When Ness got past, he found himself into another FIGHT, which was just another Bronto Burt.

 _Okay, Ness_ , the kid thought as he presses the ACT button and presses Console. _You can do this._

 _ ***You try to console the BRONTO BURT.**_  
 _ ***It was so scared that it fled.**_  
 _ **YOU WIN! YOU EARN 0 EXP AND 4 COINS!**_

 _Coins?!_ He finds himself holding four standard-issued Smash coins, the dim lighting of the RUINS making it shine dully. He has money. _Actual money_. Smiling, he puts it in his inventory and continued on, where he trips and...

A line of Moles cover his way. Wonderful, again.

Pressing the ACT button, he looks at his choices. There's the CHECK, like always. There's DANCING... Maybe...

 _ ***You shake your hips.**_  
 _ ***The MOLES, despite being made out of flesh, shake back.**_  
 _ ***What a meaningful conversation.**_

The Moles squeak as they start attacking him, Ness yelping as he dodges and and tries not ot get hurt. After the attacks died down, Ness goes straight to his MERCY button and slams on it, seeing the words SPARE and FLEE, the former yellow. Knowing that they can be all spared, he presses it, ending the FIGHT. After checking his STATS to make sure Rosalina won't flip, he continued on, falling several times due to the puzzle being the one where he had to memorize the way from the floor below. After getting through, and saving at the mouse hole that had a mouse that seriously wants that cheese on that table, he finds himself in the room where you encounter Nabstablook...

Oh, who's Nabstablook?

"... Huh, where-"

Lying down, on the fallen yellow leaves, was no other than Luigi, pretend-sleeping wearing bright green headphones on his head. He even looks translucent, making him a real ghost. Why Luigi takes Nabstablook's place, Ness will never know.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Ness looks at the ghost, unsure of what to do. Should he really force him out of the way and start a FIGHT with Luigi?

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

He appears to be sleeping, since he's _practically_ saying the letter 'z' over and over again, a detail Ness so happened to hold on during his playthrough of _Undertale_.

"Please, go away..."

Sighing, he decides to move poor Luigi out of the way, which turned into a FIGHT.

"Oh... hello... there," Luigi says, his face in an eternal frown. Ness presses the ACT button and looks at the choices. In his playthrough, he chose the cheer button, which always made Nabstablook smile.

 _ ***You try to cheer LUIGI up.**_  
 _ ***LUIGI feels a little bit better.**_

"That's... nice," Luigi says shyly, a bunch of white tears going straight to Ness, who dodged them with ease. _That's fitting, since he's technically a shy guy and tends to get sadden by stuff easily_ , Ness thought as he evaded all of the tears, some going around the box to rain down on him again, which he dodged as well. _Well, no offense, Weegee_ , Ness added. After the attack is over, Ness goes to the MERCY button and sees the name still white. Not SPAREable, yet. The boy decides to change it up a bit for the ghost.

 _ ***You flirt with LUIGI.**_  
 _ ***LUIGI feels a little bit better.**_

Ness waited for an attack, closing his eyes. When two seconds passed, he opened his eyes and saw the phrase " _NOT REALLY UP FOR IT. SORRY._ " The child giggled as it became his turn once more. He presses the Cheer option again.

 _ ***You try to cheer LUIGI up.**_  
 _ ***Luigi feels a little bit better. He wants to show you something.**_

"Do... you... want to see... something?" Luigi says, Ness raising his eyebrow in curiosity. Luigi starts to cry again, this time the tears were defying physics and were going upward, a thing forming on his head. It took a few moments for Ness to figure out that it's his iconic green hat, a little faded like the rest of Luigi with the 'L' on the middle part of the hat if facing it from the front.

It was the most beautiful thing Ness has seen in his entire life.

"What... do you... think about it? I call it...'dapperhat'."

It's now Ness' turn, and he as no idea what to do. Maybe he should downright flirt with him, which ends the battle, or he could compliment him, which ends the battle. He could cheer for him, which _still_ ends the battle anyway. _Why the hell not?_ Ness presses the ACT button and then the Compliment button.

 _ ***You compliment him on the Dapperhat.**_

"Oh no..."

The fights ends, which made Ness internally pissed that he didn't get any Coins since there's a bakery sale up ahead. Luigi now floats instead of being on the ground, which means that he's about to get about of the way.

"I thought... you might be one of those Newcomers that might fight me..."

Ness was taken aback. Did Master Hand seriously go as far as setting up the six other SOULs? That's quite a bunch of work for him. "No. I don't like fighting. I like making friends!" _Yeah right, Ness. You still have to talk about that Subspace incident with Dedede, and he isn't your 'friend'; he's your associate, nothing more._ Oh, how Ness wanted to become the King of Dreamland's friend, but couldn't due to that incident. It's a wonder that he gotten the portly king in the room with the others.

"Oh... friends..." Luigi pauses, like he's trying to think of anything else to say. "So... I'm in your way... I'll leave." And he disappears, the pathway clear of any obstacles. Ness continues along, finding himself in the split way, the sale ahead and the true path just to his left. He decides to got to the sale and see what they got. As he got there, a lone orange fox was curled up around a basket with some pasteries and jugs of liquid. Ness then sees that instead of spiders, it's foxes.

Oh, and look at that; Fox was the only fox in the damn living room. Why Muffet, Ness didn't know. Maybe it's the fact that Fox is kinda greedy for his own good...? "Just my luck," Ness uttered under his breath as he finds that his stash of coins aren't enough. He didn't need to go near the sign; Muffet always overprices her treats, anyway. What he _could_ do is pet the little fox, who complied within seconds, Ness giggling every time the fox purrs. The funny thing about it is that foxes can withstand the cold until a few hours. Poor foxes. "Okay," Ness says, as he gets up from his crouching position. "Gotta go now' tell your leader that I pet you, okay?" The fox nods as if he understood what Ness said to it.

"Good; see ya!"

He encountered more Primids, Moles, Bronto Burt, even a dancing Koopa until he got to the place where the big, dark brown tree is at, the base surrounded by yellow leaves. He spoke with a Primid that talked about yellow names being SPAREable. He didn't pick on Waddle Doo. He ate his veggies for the Piranha Plant and learned that green means HP back. He saw Luigi again during the 'find the switch' game. Rosalina called a few times and he even called her Mom and said a very dirty joke (Rosalina: ... Oh my... that's funny.). He actually lost a few HP due to him being a little late in timing when it came to a Primid attacking him.

Out of all of the things that happened, Ness successfully befriended every single Smasher, or Smashlite for the minor characters, like Goombas and Koopas, in the RUINS.

"Man, that took a while," Ness grumbled, exhausted at the fact that his HP is down at 1 and solving puzzles that took him a long time to solve even when he did it on the playthrough (Ness: 30 minutes per puzzle... not the greatest feat; Ganon got out of the RUINS playing Pacifist the first time, and he got past that area fairly quickly) as well as being tired in general.

He goes to the tree, seeing how a tree is growing in the Underground, especially in the RUINS, out of all places.

"I hope he's alright.."

Ness recognized the voice and looks to his right, Rosalina taking out the bigass phone and dialing him, the ringing coming from the bookbag he had. All she had to do is look to her left...

"My child!"

Yep, there she goes.

"Are you alright?! Here, let me heal you." Rosalina gently presses her hands on the child's shoulders and Ness felt himself healing from the touch. After a few moments, he finds his HP maxed out but the fatigue still lingering. Rosalina seems to catch on and says, "Ah, you're tired. Come, my child."

Ness agrees and follows Rosalina into the house. He spots a SAVE Point, but tells himself that he'll get to that later on; right now, he's tired, and sleep might do him some good. Rosalina guides him to a room with a child-sized bed and Ness crawls in, and is out like candlelight.

* * *

"So... Smashers."

The next morning was nothing but chaos as the Undertale gang made their way around the mansion, some of the Smashers eager to help them go to the office, Wolf being one of them. As much as Sans wanted to sleep due to kicking Flowey off the bed and creating a silent fight between the two, this had to be done first. Once they got to the office, Wolf waved them off and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, yes. That one," Toriel says. "The ones that can actively participate, right?"

"Yes, Toriel," Master states, smiling. He uses his human form due to the fact that a giant floating hand might be too much as well as the children questioning stuff. "I will have you fight against some of the Smashers here, but I think I know who's going to make it as an official Smasher. The rest of you that didn't make it, I might make you... hmm," he paused. "This is hard."

"of course, handy, it's hard," Sans stated, staring at him with a dead look. "is flowey eiligble?"

"WHAT," Flowey deadpanned.

"Of course! He has magic, whether no SOUL or not, so he's eiligble."

Of course, Master had to know about Flowey's 'special' condition. In fact, now that he pointed that out, everyone was eager to take away the spots for Smashers due to the probability of him cheating. Flowey knew for a fact that he won't get to top 4 due to his eagerness to getting everyone killed, but hey, at least he tried.

"That's nice," Asgore muttered. "How about the children?" He shows Asriel, Chara, and Frisk.

"... Oooh, a problem." Master thought for a few minutes. "Well, I could have them as one group, due to the very staggering DETERMINATION that balances them all out. So..." Pauses. "The more Damage they get, when they get the Smash Ball, the chances of _Chara_ showing up." Master knew Sans' grudge against Chara, so he had it like that. "... If _Chara_ does come out, instant K.O. for everyone else on the platform."

"That's cool!" Asriel says. Chara didn't say anything. Frisk signed frantically, probably telling Master Hand thank you for adding Chara and Asriel. Sans showed a faint frown on his skull.

"Sans-"

"i'm good with it," Sans says quickly, the frown going away.

"Wonderful. Now, I just need Smashers..." He smiles. "Do you want to know who's the Sans of my punshment?"

Toriel would be quite delighted to, as her face showed it. Sans and Flowey were eager to know the room's owner for a few minutes. Frisk is excited to see someone else with Sans' powers. Alphys wanted to know as well as Undyne. Asgore wanted to know if he's royality, though he knew the chances. Chara wanted to know if he is just as lazy and _weak_ as Sans. Asriel wanted to know if the guy could be friends with him.

With a snap of his fingers, a portal appeared on the ceiling. "Now, we wait, because as stupid as he could be, he's smart not to walk-"

"oooooOOOOOOOOH SHI-"

If Sans weren't a nice guy, he be laughing _oh wait, he's laughing_. He, along with Undyne, were laughing tears as the person groaned and looked up. He had long sky blue hair that parts ways at the middle like Flowey's and pale skin. The most striking feature is the _dull and lifeless grey-blue eyes_ that seem to go straight pass everything in the room. Maybe being struck to the ground has problems. Huh, didn't Undyne hear a couple of gaming otakus talk about someone who drew...

"... Oh my," was all Toriel could say as the guy decided to leave his face on the floor.

"ARE YOU OAKY, HUMAN?" Payprus asked, concern in his voice.

"Well, I didn't know you'll be Sans. I thought you might be Asgore," Master deadpanned. He looks at the guys. "Hey, I randomized it, okay."

"... Are you okay, mister?" Asriel asked, crouching down to his level. "You look tired."

"Guess what, _Your Majesty_." No respeonse. "I need a Smasher that could determine the ranks of these guys. Could you do that for me?"

Well, at least Asgore's wish came true; he _is_ royality.

"... Do'z it mean that I don' hafta be in 'de cold?"

That accent. Oh stars, it's _him_.

"Maybe," Master says.

" _Good_."

He gets up, and Undyne notices that he wore a loose grey-blue shirt and long black sport shorts. He gets up and leaves the room.

"... My, isn't he a grumpy person?"

As everyone else filed out of the room due to Master telling them to gor find the guy, Undyne and Sans were the last ones to go out.

"Isn't that weird," Undyne says, "that a Smasher can changed like that? I thought he'd be a little arrogant or egoistic."

"true, but if master had the RESET deal, then i'm not surprised; i turned out like that, you know."

"You did?!"

"yeah, i told you, didn't i?" Sans remembered that he told everyone about the RESETs and him being affected by it. Cue in Payprus and Toriel feeling sorry for Sans.

"You _did_. You didn't say _anything_ about how you _felt_ when it happens." She pauses. "Yeah... not only that, but..."

"but...?"

"He's a royal, right?"

"mm, that's right."

"... The only royals that have blue hair is Marth and King Dedede."

Sans looks at her with a confused expression.

"And we just saw Marth..."

 _Oh no, undyne, don't say it-_

"... _Dedede_ 's you?" Undyne asked, looking as Sans, whose eyesockets were hollowed out. "... Huh, that's funny. Alphys brought up the AUs, and isn't... Storyshift? Isn't that when you're king?"

 _ ***DEDEDE knew that SANS was in front of him. How lucky.**_

Dedede thought he wouldn't get to see the Mansion again. In fact, it's quite facinating what that blasted hand can do. Making you think that dejá vu can be a bitch sometimes, _Undertale_ being a prime example of that statement. Anyway, he had better days, so he isn't complaining. Leaning against the wall that blocked him from accidently entering the teleporters, the stage being Final Destination with no Items, he waited for the newcomers to arrive.

 _Jeez, I got other stuff to do, like making sure the kid that comes out of the RUINS isn't genocidal_ , the human thought as he heard the door open with a kick. Cue in Undyne and Sans coming through, along with Toriel and Frisk along with the rest of the gang.

"Well, y'all here," Dedede says, his eyes half-closed in a lazy way. "So, y'all newcomers or somethin'?"

"Yes," Asgore says. "Now, I heard you are able to pick the first opponent. Who would it be?"

Dedede knew where this is going. The _newcomers_ can choose which one should fight first. Meh, as long as he's able to stay longer in the Mansion, then it's fine by him. "...The... uh... trio... kids."

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk looked up at the king, smiles crossing their faces. He heard that they are count as one Smasher, like the Ice Climbers and the Duck Hunt Duo, so why not fight them first?

"Cool, come over here, then."

The gang goes to the viewing room to see the kids and Dedede already in the battle field, Frisk seemingly the person on there. Sans wanted to say something but bit his tongue. Frisk can dodge, yes, but what about attacking? Isn't that the whole point of Smash Bros? Just fighting?

"Okay!" Dedede bellowed. "This is a one-on-one match, no stock, no items. Kid, you have one chance. It's how it goes."

Frisk nodded, their neutral face not going down. The king then nods back. "Alright, I'm goanna give it all I got!" _A maniac grin stretches on his face_ , reminding Chara, who's in the sidelines, of Sans' manical grin. Said skeleton is having same thoughts about the grin. "So, prepare, kiddo. _We're all goanna have a fucking good time_."

There was silence in the viewing area as the matched started, the king rushing towards the child, materializing a large brown mallet in his hands.

"That's great," Undyne finally stated, everyone else staring at Dedede in disbelief. "He just cursed at them."

* * *

The smell of a baked pie woke Ness up. Yawning, he sat upright and blinked. He tried to remember what happened before he fell asleep, yet couldn't think of anything. Getting out of bed, his eyes went straight towards the pie that sat there on the floor. It smelled like blueberry-peach pie. Huh, didn't Rosalina told him anything about that? Like, did he totally answered blueberry and said no to the statement about peach and his face scrunching up in disgust?

He doesn't know, but he knew where he's at. But...

"So, what should I do, now?" he mutters to himself, picking the plate of pie and examining it before putting it away in his bag (hammerspace rules, you guys) and locked eyes with the cracked-opened door. He remember that, in the game, Frisk went to ask Toriel if they could go home.

"Maybe I should do that," Ness says. He then remembered about the SAVE Point and headed there, mindful about Rosalina.

 _ ***Seeing HOME and the realization of your destination fills you with DETERMINATION.**_  
 _ **[PROGRESS SAVED]**_

Heading back inside, he goes to the living room, where Rosalina sat in her medium-sized light blue rocking chair, reading a book about something. The room, in general, looks exactly like the living room in HOME, _Undertale_ version. Hell, if there were a difference, it would be Rosalina, the chair, and the book she's reading, which is titled _The 72 Facts About Star Bits_. Ness remembered about Star Bits being currency and snacks in Mario's cosmic world.

"Ah, you're awake, my child."

Ness looks up to see Rosalina glancing back at him. "Oh... yeah, I am, Mom." That's a thing he's been doing; calling Rosalina Mom from now on. She's a big motherly figure in the Mansion, so calling her Mom was fitting.

"Ah! That's wonderful; how did you sleep?"

"Great!" Now, it's the hard part. "... Mom, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

 _Should I? But... it won't hurry up the story, and that's just depressing._ "... When can I go home?" Ness shyly asked, look at the ground so he could avoid Rosalina's eyes. Making everyone that didn't need the punishment stay here longer than they need to is kinda selfish and depressing, in Ness' point-of-view. In fact, he bets that Dedede's intching it get out of here.

"... Hmm, are you sure?"

"But, I want to go home." _And see if Dedede isn't still sour to me_.

"... I must do something," Rosalina says suddenly , closing her book and briskly walking to the exit of the room. Ness knew where she's heading; it's the basement, the only place he hadn't thought of to explore.

"... Well, crap." He walked to the front area and sees the stairwell that leads to the basement. With a look of determination, he walked down the stairs and entered the basement. Being pyschic, he knew something's off the minute he got there. It wasn't Rosalina, who's actually doing what she's doing, but...

There's one person missing from this hell of a loophole.

Ness then shook the thought off, Master probably taking them away for something he needs and that Smasher was perfect for the job. He then spots Rosalina.

"... Please, go upstairs, my child. I could provide you anything." She walks off.

Ness follows.

"I could give you an education! I could read you stories at bedtime!" She walks off.

Ness follows, anyway. Once he caught up with Rosalina, he sees here stand in front of a large door that had the Smash Rune on the red doors. He knew where this is going: she's going to destroy it, leaving him here for the rest of his life forever.

 _Goddamn it, Rosalina. That goes for the same to you, Toriel._ Ness sighed at his thoughts.

"This door leads to the rest of the Underground. Once you go through this door, you cannot go back." Rosalina turns around to face Ness. "My child, there are dangers out there. There are Smashers that will go after that SOUL of yours, as you are the last SOUL to break this Firewall we have. Now, be a good boy, and go upstairs."

 _Firewall? Like the Barrier? That's a cool name; if we're the_ Undertale _characters, then the Barrier should be Firewall, since we're digital beings, though_ Undertale _is a video game..._ "Rosalina... Mom, please. I want to go home," Ness says with finality in his voice.

"... Ahh, then prove it."

 _Wait, prove? Prove what?_ "What?"

"Prove that you can survive."

And Ness finds himself in a FIGHT with Rosalina, and it smells like heartache and the resolve to say sorry.

* * *

Sans was the last person to go, since it's been decided that Flowey goes before him. After Dedede and Flowey get out of the teleporter, the latter _actually_ winning for real, the skeleton is ready for the king.

So far, Undyne, the Dreemur Trio (Asriel coined in the name) and Asgore are potential Smashers, deemed by Dedede, though he doesn't get final say. Toriel and Papyrus were the only two Monsters that went for Assist Trophy, which they both end up getting, leaving Alphys to be the one that doesn't participate at all, though Dedede's cool with it as well as Master, who showed up to see what's up with the group.

"So, are ya ready, Sans?" Dedede asked as the two teleported to the battlefield.

"ready as ever, your majesty," Sans says, his grin going up.

 _ **~Song: Electric Rabbit - Gourmet Race (Remix)**_ _by_ ElectricRabbit on Youtube

The first thing Sans did was evade Dedede's hammer blow, which prompted him to teleport out of the hammer's way the second time. His left eye burned cyan as a blue bone shot up from the ground, making the man gain damage. The bone disappears and Sans stood in front of Dedede, a smirk plastered on his face.

"well, i deal first damage," Sans stated, Dedede's glare boring into his SOUL. He blinks and noticed that the king isn't nowhere to be found. He then finds himself on the floor, his damage up to Dedede's.

Welp, this is going to be hard.

* * *

It was probably a while, and Ness died right on the spot several times, which is really frustrating for him as this happened several times when he played it. In fact, that same frustration is killing him at teh moment. He forgot what to do in this situation due to playing it long time ago, which was a year. He kinda hated the fact that he forgot about the fight as well as figuring out that talking to Rosalina isn't going to work.

Then, he remembered about the Primid that said that he had to spare someone even when their name isn't yellow. Maybe this one is one of those times...

It's his turn, and he decides to press on the SPARE button.

 _ ***ROSALINA sees through you.**_

A line of stars went straight towards Ness, one of them nicking him, chipping of 1HP off his health. _Dammit_ , Ness thought as he checked his health, which is 08/20. That isn't good.

Especially since this is his seventeenth time attempting this.

Ness rummages through his ITEMS and brought out a Smash Candy (Master, you suck at naming things), which maxed out his health.

"Please, my child; fight me!"

Ness shook his head and Rosalina threw out some more attacks, which weren't on point precision, Ness just standing there. He knew that Rosalina doesn't want to fight him in fear of losing another child, but she's forced it on herself.

If she just agree and let Ness go...

Ness pressed the SPARE option.

 _ ***...**_  
 _ ***ROSALINA is acting aloof.**_

This time, the attacks didn't even touch Ness as they traveled towards the edges of the boxes. Ness knew he's getting to her; just a few more SPAREs...

Ness, once again, presses SPARE.

 _ ***Why?**_

Rosalina looks at Ness for a good two minutes and says, "My child, what are you doing?"

 _ ***ROSALINA is preparing a magical attack.**_

"I don't want to fight you!" SPARE.

 _ ***...**_  
 _ ***...**_  
 _ ***...**_

"My child, I could... take care of you here, where there is no more danger for you."

 _ ***ROSALINA is acting aloof.**_

Ness, once again, presses the SPARE option, determined to get Rosalina to understand.

 _ ***... My child!**_

They exit out of the fight and Rosalina stares at Ness with tears in her eyes... well, eye since the right bang is concealing the other one.

"I'll know you'll get bored once you know the RUINS by the back of your hand; it's small and doesn't fit for a person like you. I must say, though, you have a lot of DETERMINATION."

Ness beams with this compliment.

" _ **Hold on to that**_. You might need it." She looks at the door. "Besides, be careful out there; there are Smashers that want your SOUL... _**Bowser**_..." She glances at Ness.

 _Bowser's KING?_ "O-Okay," Ness says, a little shaken by the fact that **Bowser** is King of the Underground.

"Now, I mu-"

Ness went straight towards her and gave her a hug, Rosalina returning it after a few minutes of shock. Letting go, Rosalina starts to walk away, but not before she looks back at Ness, who waved back at her.

"Goodbye, my child." And she's off.

* * *

The battle was two hours long.

 _ **Two hours.**_

... How... how can _ONE_ still be standing after two hours of a no-item, no-stock one-on-one battle?!

Well, Sans and Dedede has done the impossible.

And, well, only one hit can take them both _out_.

All of the residents in the Mansion were watching now, seeing and betting who'll win the match, most of them betting on Sans.

In fact, said skeleton is tired from the constant dodging he had to do along with Dedede's taunting. Boy, did that get under his sk- wait, he has no skin.

"Well, give up now, Sans," Dedede says between pants, also showing signs of just being tired from all of the fighting. "I don't think you got much longer."

"same goes to you, pal," Sans states, breathing heavily.

The match, in general, was nothing but curses and bones and mallets flying at each other, mostly curses and bones due to Dedede being a Sans, therefore throwing bones at him as well. The funny thing is, they both reached their limit, and only a hit will take them both out, depending on who gets to lay the last attack. If either one of them had a strategy from the start, they would've used it by now.

Now, as in "I have nothing to loose" now.

"Fuck you, ya lazy bag of bones!"

"haven't seen myself as lazy for a while." It's a true fact; for the past two hours, he been the busiest skeleton on the planet, the task being dodging the man's attacks and trying to just stay on the stage. There been times where one had actually pushed the other towards the edge, but not far enough that they were counted out or couldn't get to the edge in time.

"Doesn' mean 'dat ya still ain't lazy!" Sans could hear the irritation that made up Dedede voice as well as feel his own irritation as well. He had enough magic to do one more attack as well as Dedede and the energy to swing his mallet at least hard enough to throw him off the stage...

"knock knock."

He can't help but giggle to himself as Dedede's irritated and cold expression went straight to a confused one. Perfect. "... Who's there?"

 _ah, he caught on._ "dunk." With his magic, Sans conjured a basketball hoop behind Dedede while summoning several bones behind himself to distract Dedede from looking behind him.

"...Dunk... who?"

Sans snaps his fingers and Dedede felt his body grow heavy, heavy enough that he couldn't move. He was then surrounded by a light blue aura and was dragged straight towards Sans, who was grinning.

"get dunked on, you bastard," Sans whispers as he throws Dedede through the air, and into the hoop, said hoop having nothing under it, Dedede screaming in anger as he got out.

"geeeeeeeeeeet duuuuuunked on!" Sans yelled as the announcer yelled game.

When Sans and a pissed-off Dedede got out of the teleporters, the whole room fell silent as Sans' grin went wide.

"i'm a smasher, now."

Undyne, in all of her amazement, starts to grin. "That's awesome, Sans! I thought you couldn't fight!" This resulted in Dedede saying some Japanese swears under his breath.

"undyne, i _can_ fight; i just choose not to." That resulted in Undyne mentally slapping herself for being that stupid.

"Well, now that all of you guys have attempted a fight," Master bellows, getting everyone's attention in the room, "you can all celebrate in the commons. Dedede, stay where you are." Cue in more Japanese swears. "Dismissed."

As everyone filed out, some of them carring Asriel and Frisk over their heads, Dedede and Master were left in the room. The latter glares at the former, who just smiles.

"Ness just got passed Rosalina," Master says, Dedede's face lighting up. "He's heading straight to Snowdin; your domain. I suggest you get there before Ness beats you."

Dedede stares at the floor, like what a child might do when their parents are scolding them. Master saw this and sighs. "...Want to know how much?"

The king looks up. "...How much... what?"

" _ **RESETs**_."

Dedede's hair overshadows his eyes. "... How much," he says in a dead tone.

"... Hmm, _2015_?"

* * *

Ness knew that Jigglypuff would be waiting for him as soon as he got out of the long hallway. The flower looks great as ever, its face an eternal smile.

"Real clever, boy," Jigglypuff says, their face turning into a smug expression. "You didn't kill anyone and _spared_ the lady, even when you know that she'll kill you so that your SOUL won't go to Bowser."

 _Yeah, fuck you, Jigglypuff_ , Ness thought as he sighs. "What is your problem, exactly?"

"Problem? Why, I want _that_ _ **SOUL**_ ," Jigglypuff spat, its face turning into one of those nasty ones. "Then, I'll become a GOD and ERASE everything!" It starts to cackle, making Ness laugh nervously in response. "I'll keep an eye on you; just you see! And remember, in this world, it's kill or BE killed!" And it goes under the ground, making Ness nevously laugh louder as he reached the door that was the exit of the RUINS.

He looks back and smiles as he gets out of there, determined to set everyone free from this hellhole of a punishment

* * *

 _ **SMASHTALE**_  
 _ **BY ROXASOLINA LOMBARDI**_

* * *

 _ **Done! And more than 6,000 (Edit: 12,00) words to boot!**_

 _ **Sans:**_ _I can't believe you actually did this instead of_ _ErrOR - ReAL WoRLd_ _._

 _ **?:**_ _I can't believe you actually did this instead of leaving us Smashers alone._

 _ **... You two suck, you know that?**_

 _Wow, I'm done. This is the first chapter, and it has more than I written. On my computer, it's somwhere in the 70s in KB, which is a lot if you ask me. Anyway, this is it; the opening of_ _ **Smashtale**_ _, an AU that isn't mine but belongs to someone on Reddit...? Just look up "smashtale" on Google, and you'll see who made it. I think it's a collaboration, so honestly I have no idea who was the original creator, though thank him for the wonderful idea. Some of the lines are from the game, which shouldn't be a surprise, but the rest of them are_ _ **based**_ _on those lines._

 _So technically, I could have Rosalina and Ness have pie but instead had Ness fatigued._

 _Anyway, I hope you actually enjoyed this chapter of_ _ **Smashtale**_ _. If you're wondering who the characters are, just google the pictures and there should be a character meme; that same character meme is the one I'm using, though I changed it up a bit to fit certain needs._

 _Au revoir, mes amis!_


	2. Snowdin

_**Level 2  
**_ _ **Snowdin**_

* * *

 _ **LOL, I'm back!**_

 _ **Sans:**_ _Quick, Dedede; hand me the bazooka!_

 _ **Dedede: *hands bazooka to SANS***_ _Here!_ _ ***points at MOI***_ _What the hell did I tell you about leavin' us alone, dammit!_

 _ **... You have a bazooka? Can I see it?**_

 _ **Sans: *loads in missile***_ _How about... no._

 _ **Meanie.**_

 _ **Dedede:**_ _You're the damn meanie here, girly!_

 _ **So is your face.**_

 _ **Dedede:**_ _Wow._

 _ **Anyway, you can't kill me even if you tried. That's just not possible.**_

 _Well, I'm back, as stated above, with two weeks until winter break where I'm at! *cue in music from the holidays and Smash music* Yep, and that means more time to write..._

 _Wait, I have a World History II SOL test the day after we get back..._

 _Dammit, I need to study._

 _Anyway, here's some stuff I need to point out._

 _ **1)**_ _I might get some stuff wrong, so do correct me if possible. I might have to update it later on if I have time._

 _ **2)**_ _The snowstorm is there because Dedede isn't around at the time Ness gets out of the RUINS. Some funky weather might happen if one of the Bosses aren't around due to being in the Smash Mansion at the moment. The blizzard is Dedede's absence._

 _ **3)**_ _According to said Character meme, Dedede is Sans. Not kidding._

 _ **4)**_ _Ness wears a blue and yellow striped sweater, blue shorts and brown hiking boots, since he fell into a hole on a mountain. That mountain's name is still undetermined._

 _ **5)**_ _Whenever a Smasher from the Undergorund appears in the Mansion, they become human. Master Hand doesn't know why this happens; he assumes that since there are people that replace them, it's natural that they look like human beings, like Dedede in the last chapter. Sans replaces him in the tournament, therefore Dedede is human, like a Player..._

 _ **6)**_ _So that it doesn't get mixed up, the Smashers stuck in the Underground are their normal self (e.x. Kirby is a puffball, Bowser is a Koopa, etc.); only the minor characters (Grillby, Muffet, Mettaton) are human. (IDK what I just said; think this was just for me to remember)_

 _ **7)**_ _Dedede wears a red_ _ **coat**_ _, not a jacket,_ _ **coat**_ _. I forgot that he's a monarch and a coat would suit him better._

 _As always, I do not own_ _ **Undertale**_ _or_ _ **Super Smash Brothers**_ _; Toby Fox and Nintendo do. I do, however, own the plot. I also do not own anything that isn't related to_ _ **Undertale**_ _and_ _ **Super Smash Brothers**_ _unless said. They belong to their respective persons._

* * *

"... _2015_."

Sans actually stayed behind, wanting to know why the King of Dreamland was held back, Undyne's pestering along with Papyrus' scolding doing nothing to keep the skeleton away. Hugging the wall, Sans tilted his head to hear the conversation. If he looks, Master might see him and shoo him away, so hearing might do him well.

"Yes, 2015 to be exact." Sans knew without a doubt that's Master's voice. Why Dedede sounded incredulous, he didn't know.

"Oh, so winnin' 'da game only once doesn't _satisfy_ you 'dat much, huh."

"If it's one game, then what's the point of the punishment?" Sans hears a sigh. "Look, this _stuff_ that you're saying doesn't even make sense; _doing this_ doesn't satisfy me that much, but you hit your mark."

"'Dat still doesn' explain-"

"I don't need to explain myself. The game _does_ have three routes, one of them a variation. It'll do you guys some good if Ness plays through _all_ of it."

Sans' eye sockets went dark. _All? Like... Genocide?_ He tilts his head a little further but not further enough that Master sees his head. _That's goanna suck._

"All? _All?_ _ **ALL?!**_ _I didn' ask for any of this_ , yet ya drag me into Ness' bullshit, bullshit _I_ could've avoided! Hell, ask that damn kid; he'll say that dragging _us_ into his mess is wrong!" Sans felt a dark aura coming out of the room. He couldn't tell if it's coming from Master's irritation or Dedede's anger. Probably the latter. "Master Hand, I'm sick and tired of this!"

"And yet... it's been only _two_ days."

There was silence as Sans remembered the day when Master told the group about the punishment. He counted the days and saw that Master's right: it's been only two days. Two days of being stuck in the Underground; nothing to worry about, and Dedede's freaking out about it. Did he really hate the punishment? _Well, he would've, like any other person that's getting punished_ , Sans thought.

"Two... _two days_?!"

"Uh-huh; two."

Sans can't help but snicker at the king's reaction. Being in the Underground with Flowey as the person who RESETs all the time was really frustrating, especially since he only did it for fun. If Master actually used the game as the basis for his playground...

Dedede has seen what he seen, and he's _actually_ taking it all out on the person that placed him in that position. If Sans were in his place, he would've done the same. In fact, if there _was_ anyone to blame for the RESETs and the constant cycle of them, he would've ranted about it until he drops dead. Wanting to hear more, he leans closer-

Until he lightly bumps into the cold metal of a doorknob.

Sans looks at it then at the door, a hunch telling him that Master assumed someone was listening and he closed it for some privacy. Damn that hand. Sighing loudly, Sans stands back up straight and makes his way to the kitchen; spying and eavesdropping like that can make someone hungry. Walking was something he isn't accustomed to due to actually teleporting around the place, but the Smash Mansion is _huge_ and if his powers won't work, then he'll have to do it the old-fashioned way: walk. Arriving at the kitchen, he sees Luigi and Toon Link, Toon for short, making something at the oven, Ganondorf, the lucky son of a bitch that escaped Dedede's situation, sitting on one of the tables reading a book that could've been ages old, and Flowey, who sat two tables away from Ganon, also reading something.

The fact that this is happening means that the Mansion has went into a Code Gray: A state of boredom.

Sans mentally sighs and teleports next to Flowey, who didn't notice, and plops down on the seat next to him.

"sup," Sans says, the blonde human jumping while letting out an eep. "whoa, you literally jumped out of your skin, pal. that says a lot, you know."

"You smiling piece of fu-"

Sans quickly slams his bony hand into Flowey mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. After it looks like he's finished, he lets go and Flowey proceeds to gag. "we have a kid here, you know," he said matter-of-fact.

Flowey glares daggers and says, "Huh, and you do it sometimes, Smiley Trashbag."

Sans glares daggers and retorts, "yeah; care to explain?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

Sans huffed, knowing that the human talks the truth; there will be times where he cusses in front of the kids without him realizing it, and Asriel or Chara might point that out for him. It wouldn't be surprising if Flowey knew any of that. After all, he eavesdrops, anyway.

"... okay, point taken," Sans finally says, casually snatching the thing Flowey's reading, the latter not amused. The skeleton took a quick look and glances at the blonde, who was trying to get it but couldn't due to Sans' hand blocking his face. Snickering, he teleports out of the way, Flowey falling on Sans' seat hard with his face.

"OOOOOWWWW!" he screams, lifting his face up to cover it with his left hand. His right hand flicks and several large white pellets went straight for Sans, who evaded all of them with ease. Anyone who is in the kitchen were now hiding under tables or behind the counter. " _ **YOU FUCKFACE PIECE OF SHIT!**_ " the human screamed as more pellets flew by and went for Sans, one of them nicking him, 0.01 HP chipped off. That's real nice, Sans wanted to say, but with the pissed human over his head, there's no way he'll get away without Flowey's two cents.

"well, come at me, then!"

* * *

Ness wished he brought a winter coat with him the minute he got out of the RUINS. After the door closed behind him, the harsh realization of being in the cold hits him hard in the face in the form of a icy blast of cold air. He remembered that he wore shorts and shivered, his breath coming out of his mouth as a white fog. He looks up to see a snowflake fall down as well as another and another _oh lord-_

He just ran into a snowstorm, full blast.

Ness tipped his cap downward so his face is shielded by the snow as he made his way in the freezing snowstorm, debating on whether or not he should wait it out behind the tall pine trees or keep on going. After deciding that he'll have better chances at getting to the King of the Underground by waiting the storm out, he quickly went to the trees and used one of the pine trees as a partial shelter. As the storm raged on, Ness wondered how he's going to explain the Subspace incident to Dedede, whose anger sometimes gets the best of him.

 _If things go smoothly, the only injuries I might have after that is a black eye or something_ , Ness thought as the wind howled and the storm gets worst. He also wondered why Dedede never let it go since it happened eight years ago, during the season of Brawl.

 _ **~Flashback!~**_

Bowser may be one of those people that loses their temper and takes it out on other people but never would anyone actually guess that the King of Dreamland is also one of those people.

It was after defeating Tabuu, dweller of Subspace and leader of Subspace; it was a very hard and enduring battle, but the patience and strength needed to defeat him paied off in the end. The Smashers stood at a cliff that, for most of them, was their temporary meeting place before entering the purple sphere that is Subspace, most of them content that the world is, once again, saved from total destruction and annihilation.

Some of the Smashers, however, weren't pleased at all.

Ganon, for starters, had mutiple reasons for being not pleased at all: the bad side lost, he had a chance at being the best but lost that, he's a bad guy therefore never wins, and more. Bowser was also displeased due to the fact that Tabuu backstabbed him and Ganon using Master Hand as bait; that kinda made the Koopa King mad.

 _Dedede_ is also displeased: during the final battle, Ness thought it'll be funny if he took him out first, which happened therefore killing him and another powerhouse in the battle (DK was the other one) so he could take all the credit for himself.

You see, that wasn't the case.

Ness didn't knock off DK; he fell down on his own. Ness _did_ get Dedede, but all he said was that he blacked out and found himself against a wall seconds later; the latter not believing one ounce of word from the kid and called it bullshit (duh, since he wasn't there to see it). Even when that "bullshit" was backed up by the others who were there to witness it.

Needless to say, Dedede hates Ness' guts for that incident. The psychic knew that the King of Dreamland isn't known for holding grudges against people, but when he does hold one it becomes war for the other, even if they didn't know about it. Take Bowser for example: when Dedede found out that Bowser is just like him in several ways, he made the Koopa King's life hell for the first few days, like tripping him, shoving him down stairs (two out of three times it successfuly sends Bowser to the infirmary), and verbally throws stuff at him.

Even Bowser sometimes cowers in fear whenever Dedede strolls by.

The grudge did die out, eventually, due to having a politic talk and realizing they have the same views and finding out they work together well, but despite the grudge ending, Bowser still can't help but flinch whenever Dedede comes in the room.

Back to the main point, as soon as the guys, along with an injured Master Hand, got back to the mansion, Dedede slowly turns to Ness's direction and sucker-punches him in the face, the kid falling over while Lucas and Fox hold him up from falling on his bum. Everyone that surrounded the penguin took five steps back from him, some of the Smashers gasping. Master can't do anything due to being treated by Dr. Mario, resident doctor of the Mansion, and even he _knows_ not to get in the monarch's way.

"What... _what the_ _ **fucking hell were you DAMN THINKING**_ , _**YOU SON OF A**_ -!"

"Language, Dedede!" Peach hollers. Cue in a Gordo being thrown at the princess. No one says another thing.

Ness, after getting up and reassuring Fox and Lucas that he's okay, says, "Dede-"

" _ **It's Your Majesty; haven't they talk to you about manners**_."

Oh. _Oh_. He's pissed, all right. So pissed, he's actually acting like a real king.

"De- _Your Majesty_ ," Ness mutters, correcting himself. "I swear, I didn't do anything; the guys knew what happened. Why don't you just go and ask them!"

Falco and Kirby backed up Ness' statement by retelling what happened was mind control, though some of the Smashers that actually listened and thought about it were doubting it, not Ness' choice. The fact that Dedede immediately denied such thing was an indicator that at his state of anger and stubborness nothing won't get through him.

"Com'n, for fuck's sake," Falco cussed, glaring at Dedede. "Ness didn't do a damn violence; I think Tabuu made you have an impression that he did!"

"Y-Yeah!" Kirby spoke up, his voice wavering; the puffball knew that this isn't going nowhere and if it is, it'll turn into a fight between Ness, Dedede, and Falco, two out of the three strong enough to do collateral damage to the mansion. "Can you guys stop fighting? No one wants this here, and so do I!" Most of the Smashers agreed with this. "Besides, Ness didn't do anything; stop blaming other people on things they didn't do!" That one was directed to Dedede.

After a few more cusses and accusations thrown, mostly at Ness, Dedede had enough.

"Well, _**FUCK**_ you **ALL**! Y'all don't understand what the hell I'm trying to say, so shut your traps or _I_ shut it up myself!" he threatened as he turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving a disappointed crowd, a fuming Falco and slightly angry Kirby, and Ness, the child trying his best not to say anything that might be used against him.

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

Even if Ness actually did convince Dedede that it isn't his fault, the king wouldn't care. He wouldn't care at all.

And add Sans' role to that mess.

Ness hated thinking about worst case scenarios, but worst case scenario: Dedede sees him, _and kills him_. Doesn't matter if he's covered in blood (Dust probably wouldn't apply here) or he pacified every single Smashlite and Smasher in the RUINS; he'll do it anyway because of that incident.

Ness looks up to see the ceiling of the cave visible from where he's at; it appears that the snowstorm has passed and he could continue on. Getting up from his spot, he got on the main road and walked, praying that the worst case senario doesn't happen. He then comes across a bridge with pillars of equal width, which could fit even Bowser through, in front of him.

 _Oh no_. This is it. Worst Case Scenario #34: Dedede comes and shoots him down out of fear for the Fallen Child or that incident. Hearing footsteps behind him, he froze and his breathing picked itself up, small fogs of air coming out of his mouth. The footsteps stop and Ness involuntarily shuddered, hearing something being rustled behind him.

What's Dedede up to?

"..."

Ness didn't dare turn around to see what he's doing; the air went from cheery to straight tense, the pressure bearing weight on the child, making it hard to breath. After a few minutes, Ness was back at square one, in front of Rosalina's house _wait what-_

Worst Case Scenario #34 has happened.

Ness really wanted to cry on anyone's shoulder, anyone who would just listen to him, mute or not. _Dedede probably hates me,_ Ness thought as he went in the house, seeing Rosalina look up from her chair. "Probably to the point that he'll do anything, _anything_ , to keep me down here," Ness mumbled as Rosalina hugs him and asks what happened.

* * *

Kirby is known for being the innocent one in the little town of Snowdin. Such innocence radiated from him, the townsfolk being happy whenever he's around.

Seeing Dedede's beaming face while covered in red stuff threw red flags all over the place.

"Dedede," Kirby says, careful with his words so the penguin won't see him as a curious person from the kitchen, "where have you been?! I looked all over Snowdin Town, and you were nowhere to be seen!"

The puffball heard a grunt and assumed that his brother fell asleep on the couch.

Hah, brother; that's the role of Kirby: Papyrus, brother of Sans, who's Dedede. It should've been Meta Knight, but Kirby doubts it; Meta is all but cheery, and being cheery isn't his thing.

" _ **DEDEDE**_!"

"YES!"

Kirby peers from the corner of the wall to see Dedede staring back at him. "What's up with you, brother?! Did you do what I ask you?" Kirby asked, Dedede's face showing no signs of emotion. "DEDE-"

"Yes, Kirby. I hear you," Dedede says, siting up on the couch. "Anyway, what are you doing? Cooking?"

Kirby could now see red stuff all over the penguin's coat and shirt; the stains on the red coat were harder to see until one were to come close. A thought went to his head but dismissed it; his cool brother wouldn't do a thing. He's lazy to even fight, for all he knows.

"Well..." Kirby paused, his eyes still locked on Dedede's clothes. "I was cooking some thing called pasta!"

"Pasta?" the penguin asked, getting off the couch and getting near him. Kirby then realized what the red stuff was.

"Brother, what _have_ you been doing?" Kirby asked skeptically, his eyes shifting to Dedede's face, still having no emotion.

"Something, Kirby," Dedede says.

The puffball knew he's lying. _Why the hell do you have_ blood _all over yourself?_ "'Something'? Care to explain?" Kirby insisted. He notice that Dedede slightly inches away from the puffball. Alright, let's get to the point.

" _Brother, why is there_ blood _all over you?_ "

Dedede looks at him like deer caught with the headlights. Bingo; now here's the hard part.

"Blood?" the penguin asks, looking at him incredulous. "I don't know, Kirbs, but this is red wine, I think."

There is no way Kirby would buy that. "Dedede, red wine doesn't stain that deeply."

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Dedede shot back, agitated. "It's none of your damn business!"

"Language," Kirby chided, "and it's my business; as the young brother of this household, I'll look after my lazy brother!"

"Who the fuck died and made you king of this palace," Dedede grumbled.

"Language!" Kirby noted. "And, go change if you're not going to tell me; we're going to look for some Newcomers!" he says in a happy tone, prompting Dedede to go upstairs, grumbling. After hearing the door slam, Kirby sighed loudly.

"Why do I, the Magnificent Kirby, have to deal with my lazy brother?" he wondered to himself aloud as he peers into the living room. "Why the hell do I have to deal with your bullshit, Dedede," he muttered to himself as he sighed again. "I know what you did; Ness' suppose to be here by now, and he isn't...

"Did... did you _kill_ him, Dedede?"

* * *

If there is one thing Undyne likes, it has to be the Cruel Brawl option in the training room. Many Smashers advise against it.

She gotten two so far. She feels proud of herself.

If stuff gets better, she can drag a Smasher in, mostly Ike, Flowey, or Sans, to help her out.

Today, it's her, Flowey, and Sans, the two of them here because of causing a mess in the kitchen.

"Well, you let me fall!"

"screw you, weed; i didn't do a damn thing."

"YES YOU FU-"

" **Guys** ," Undyne says, sweeping both of them to the floor. "Stop this petty fighting; you'll end up like Ness and Dedede."

"Ness? Dedede?" Flowey says, rubbing his head. "Psychic and king?"

"what did they do to achieve that?" Sans asked, interested.

Undyne pondered for a minute. "Well, Ike said that it happened eight years ago," she replied.

"In 2008? When Brawl came out?" Flowey asked, curiousity in his voice. "Subspace..." He snaps his fingers. "Something happened...!" His creepy face started to show as he's thinking about all the ways that could've happened.

"... Well, that's all I could get out of him," Undyne says. "I asked some more, but they all say up to that point; I don't think they don't want to talk about it."

"It was a dark day in the Smash Mansion..." Flowey says in his best narrator voice.

"Good Lord," Undyne muttered. "Anyway, we're here!" She the opens a door that leads to the training room. "I'll have it so we'll be doing Cruel Brawl."

"CRUEL BRAWL?!" Sans and Flowey exclaimed, gawking at Undyne, who looks at them in the confusion.

"are you crazy, undyne!"

"WTF woman wat de heel iz wrong with u!"

Undyne can't help but giggle at Flowey's reaction, and say, "Well, he said the hardest level, so... yeah, Cruel Brawl." She could see the blonde trying his best not to make a run for it while Sans' eye sockets are hollow. _Huh, coming from Sans_ , Undyne thought as she glances at the skeleton, _that's a rare look._

"undyne, ain't that a little bit too much?" Sans protested. "even flowey, by all laws of magic, is stronger than us but couldn't do it." Undyne raises an eyebrow.

"What? I did that shit already," the human grumbled. "It's harder than you think; hah, "Cruel" Brawl, more like "Death" Brawl."

"Well, here we are." She sneers. "Maybe you two shouldn't duke it out at the kitchen; _that_ was what got you into this mess." Flowey and Sans groaned as the fish Monster triumphed in victory. "Anyway, you two ready? Flowey knows how it's done; you need me to explain, Sans?" she asks, looking at the dashboard with the options, one of them highlighted and read as "Cruel Brawl".

"the weed already told me," Sans says, crossing his arms. "no stock, no healing items, five people, or two for us, at a time; yep, he told me."

Undyne can't help but hiss out a scowl at Sans. If there is one thing that annoys her the greatest besides his puns is his dead tone. My, Undyne, you are cracking puns again, huh? That dead tone of his gets on her nerves; she knew that it's an indicator that he doesn't want to be here. Flowey's face was already readable, as some of the Smashers do know when to stay out of the blonde's way or when it's safe to talk to him, but Sans...

Well, you have to at least know him to the point where it's considered to be a friendship. and Flowey isn't friends with him.

"It's already set at Cruel Brawl," Undyne notes. "If you want this done faster, then let's hop right to it!"

* * *

"Let's be real here," Chara says, slowly munching on a chocolate bar Toony gave them a while ago. "You think there's another evil with the same intentions as me before then coming to kill us all?"

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were sitting on the floor in Lucas' room (Asriel's, now) eating some chips, pie, and chocolate. Since Frisk did pacify Chara (and went a long and dangerous road for that) and Asriel was here due to Master Hand doing the impossible, they were stronger than the rest of the group, Chara and Asriel's SOULs holding more power than anyone's combined, even Sans.

I guess, Frisk signed, looking at the two of them. I mean, I'm not sure; I heard Lucario talking about it and being irritated by it.

"I don't... feel anything at the moment," Asriel stated, eating a slice of blueberry pie. "Though... it's _faint_." Master Hand gave Asriel a SOUL, something that shouldn't even be possible, but Toriel and Asgore thanked him and took off with the goat child, Chara and Sans looking dumbfounded at the scene. "I mean, the Mansion has a bunch of magical spells and stuff to keep evil off of the mansion."

"Then, explain Ganondorf," Chara says, throwing the chocolate wrapper in the pile of trash the three created. "He's evil, and he's under this roof." Asriel gave them a look.

Chara, he's a Smasher, Frisk signed. I don't think he counts. Think about Bowser the Koopa King.

"Bowser isn't evil!" Chara suddenly says, sitting up on their knees. "He had his reas-"

"Which," Asriel interupted, "is uncalled for."

Chara scoffs and says that the Koopa King's actions weren't uncalled for and that he had his reasons, but Asriel thinks not and the two bicker back and forth with Frisk sighing in between. As much as the youngest out of all of them want to not talk about Bowser and talk about that faint feeling, Frisk knew that getting them out of an argument is impossible.

Guys, Frisk signed, stop fighting before Toony hears you too.

"Toony?" Chara scoffed.

He might add his two cents into the conversation, Frisk pointed out.

"Well, he won't have his two cents of the conve-"

"What two cents?"

Chara almost choked on their chocolate bar while Asriel's eyes grew wide as the cartoon version of Link appeared at the doorway, leaning on the banister. Frisk looks his way and waved. They signed that they were talking about some things and that it isn't he needs to worry about.

"Well, that means I want to know more!" Toony exclaimed, coming into the room and sitting next to Frisk. "Oh, and you three like junk food." He took a stray unopened bag of chips and opened it. "I like junk food as well." He pops a chip into his mouth.

"You're lucky I'm a reformed megalomanic," Chara says, looking at Toony with their crimson red eyes. "I would've killed you right on the spot."

"That's nice," Toony says, completely ignoring Chara's implied statement. "So... what's up?"

* * *

 _Alright, Ness; take 23._

He had to 'fight' Rosalina, again, dying 22 times as well as Jigglypuff getting annoyed to the point where he just shot him down with a pellet.

Yep, he isn't in the mood at the moment.

But, there's progress to be made, and if he doesn't do it, then he won't be able to get everyone out. It's lucky he went back to the star thing before going through the door, otherwise he had to fight Rosalina again, adding to the death toll thus making him go insane, but he's trying. He's trying.

He got to the pillars and heard something snap within the forest, the boy instantly going rigid as Worst Case Senario #34 went through his head again. _Com'n, Ness; there's no way he'll do it again._

 _No way._

" _ **Newcomer**_."

Ness could've sworn his heart just dropped dead from that voice.

" _ **Don't you know how to greet a new pal?**_

" _ **Turn around**_

" _ **And shake my hand**_."

Ness, afraid that he'll mess this up and make that long trek from Home to the exit again, turns around slowly, seeing a figure blacked out by the shadow of the pine trees hold out his hand. Cautious, the boy took the hand only to yelp in pain as electricity shot through his arm while the person laughed in amusement.

Their hand had a joy buzzer.

Ness wanted to use his PSI powers to smite the person down, but Master Hand somehow took it all away, making the boy completely useless in terms of psychic. He shook his arm as the figure came out of the shadows to reveal...

 _Dedede_. The king of Dreamland. And he has successfully electrocuted Ness to the point where the child now stands at 18/20 HP; it took out 2 HP. Ness took a good look at Dedede, seeing that his usual attire had switched to a more "Sans" attire, which consisted of a red coat with a greyish-blue hood over his head that went to his white slipper covered feet over a cream-colored shirt.

"Ow," Ness muttered as he shook his right arm for the fourth time.

"Hah! 'De ol' joy buzzer; one of the classics! It's ALWAYS funny... t'a me, anyway."

Ness forgotten about that: Dedede's apparent love for joy buzzers. After the Subspace incident, he greets Ness with a shock, _literally_ and figuratively. Literally, as in having a joy buzzer on him, and figuratively, as in the king actually communicating with Ness even if he knew about what happened.

"Anyway, ya ah Newcomer, right? That's hilarious," the figure continued.

"T-That's nice," Ness murmured, flexing his fingers to make sure they work. "So... uh, who are you?"

"I'm Dedede. "I'm s'appose to be on the watch for Newcomers, but ya know..."

If Ness had kept on to his experiences in the Mansion, he knew how to distinguish the nice and the pissed Dedede. Trying to tell _if_ he's mad or glad is a skill only Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bowser can do.

"... I'm just not up to it."

The kid nods, and shivers violently; the cold's getting to him. Unfortunately, Dedede catches this. He took off his coat (Ness: Wait, he wears a long sleeve?) and hands it to Ness, who relunctantly took it.

"Just in case ya got cold; I was totally prepared," Dedede says with a grin. His eyes then widened for a brief moment then said, "Crud, i forgot to tell you something: ya see, I may not be a Newcomer fan, but my _brother_ , tho'... well, he's a _fanatic_." Ness gulped. "I think I hear him now." He then walks past the bars. "He built this to keep Newcomers away, but he made the space in between too big." As they made their way to a clearing, Dedede's head perked towards the other entry way to the clearing. "Crap, that's my lil' bro; go hide over there," he says, pointing at the very conveniently shaped lamp. Ness wondered how it's there, but he went anyway so that he won't get caught. After a few minutes...

" _ **BROTHER!**_ "

"'Sup, Kirby."

Ness is able to peek from the lamp and saw the adorable pink puffball from the other end of the clearing, wearing a dark pink, almost magenta tattered bandana on his head. If he were human, Ness thought, that bandana would turn into a long, flowing scarf.

"Did you do what I ask?" Kirby exclaimed, standing two meters away from the lamp and, by extension, Ness.

"...Hmm?"

"Did. You. Recalibrated. Your. PUZZLES?!"

"Did I?" Dedede says, playing dumb. "I don't think so..."

Ness giggled silently as Kirby began to stomp his foot. "Goddang it, Dedede; what have I been telling you for the past few days! I already recalibrated _my_ puzzles eight days ago, and all you do is just sit behind that hotdog vendor you have!" Kirby then looks at the penguin, who was staring at the lamp. "... What _are_ you doing, exactly?"

"... Yeah," Dedede blankly says, ignoring the question. "Anyway, look at my wonderful lamp." Ness' hair went to stand on its ends as Worst Case Scenario #89 went through his head.

"I don't care about your lamp, Dedede," Kirby deadpanned. "What if a Newcomer comes through here?! I want to be ready! I must be the one; I _**have**_ to be the one!

"I will beat the Newcomer.

"Then I, the Magnificent Kirby-" Ness snickered at this. "-will get what I deserve!

" _ **Respect**_!

" _ **Recognization**_!

"I will then be able to join the Veterans! I will be adored for being the strongest Smasher in the Underground!"

Dedede glances at Kirby, then at the lamp. "... Bro, maybe the lamp will help you."

" _ **DEDEDE, YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOU FAT TUB OF LARD**_! All you do is sit around and EAT and SLEEP! _**YOU**_ _ **GETTING LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY**_!"

"Hey; take it easy! I did lots of _dede_ deeds." Cue in a _badum-tss_.

 _That... was_ _ **horrible**_ , Ness thought as Kirby's face went to a scowl.

"DEDEDE!"

"Com'n, Kirby; ya smilin'."

"I'm am!" Ness was smiling. "AND I HATE IT!

Kirby sighed. "Why does someone as magnificent as me have to do so much work just to be recognized?"

"Wow, sounds like you're working way too hard... _hard to the bone_ ( _ **KILL ME ~Author**_ )." Cue in another _badum-tss_.

The puffball groaned loudly. "You know what? I'll go to my puzzles." He then glares at Dedede. "As for _**your**_ work, put a little backbone to it."

Ness then knew what's coming next.

"Heehehehheheheheh."

Kirby walks the other way, putting swagger, if possible, to his stride as he disappeared through the trees. Then-

"HEH."

After a few moments, Dedede then sighed. "Okay, it's safe, kid."

Ness poked out from his spot and, once he sees that the area's clear, he showed himself. Looking around, he wondered if he could...

"Ya know what?"

Ness was about to leave the area, tiptoeing, and now looks like deer caught in the headlights.

"Hate t'a bother ya, but can ya do me a favor?"

Ness turns and looks at Dedede, confused. _He's trusting me?_ "... What?"

"My brother's been down in 'de dumps lately. He never seen a Newcomer before in his life, an' just seein' ya just made his day."

Ness pondered and cocks his head, prompting Dedede to continue on.

"Don' worry; he ain't dangerous. Even if he tries t'a be."

"... Okay?" Ness says, forming his answer into a question.

"Thanks. I'll be up ahead."

Ness nods and walks to the exit-

"Oh, and kid."

 _What the hell do you want now_ , Ness mentally screamed as he turns around and perk his head up. "Huh?" He then felt his entire body go rigid as his SOUL popped out of his body, colored blue, floating above his chest. Ness was then dragged towards Dedede, who had a look that screamed the word 'kill' and the scared boy tried his best not to whimper.

" _ **I'm not letting you off the hook**_."

If Ness showed any fear a while ago, he's showing it now as his ice blue eyes held fear.

Dedede's hood had slid down to cover the right side of his face, his left eye a pure imitation of Sans' left eyesocket: the difference is that the sclera ( _ **I know I didn't spell that right**_ ) is pitch black and sitting at the middle is a greyish-blue pupil that's trained on Ness. The boy shrank as it stared into his soul, figuratively, as in Ness feeling scared, and literally, as in his blue-colored SOUL is right there in front of him.

"... W-W-What do you m-m-mean?" Ness stammered, his body shaking from fright.

" _ **You know what I mean**_."

Racking his brain, Ness tried to rememeber an event that would've made His Highness so mad-

 _The Subspace Incident_.

 _Of fucking course_ , Ness thought as he groaned loudly. _It's_ that _one_. "Look, Dedede, it's not my-"

He blinked and realized that his bottom is freezing: Dedede disappeared on him. A new sense of anger raged though the child, an anger that passed through him since Subspace, when Wario almost got Lucas. _Why, that little son of a..._ He then tried to breathe.

"Look, Ness," he says to himself, getting up and dusting out his wet pants, "Dedede still thinks it's my fault and getting him caught just made that assumption even worst." Sighing, he walks out of the clearing and makes his to a splitting pathway, a golden SAVE point near the branching paths, a small box at the other side of the branching road, and a sign next to the box. "... But... why did you _trust_ me in keeping Kirby happy?" The kid walks over to the SAVE point and hovers his hand over it.

 _ ***Knowing that Snowdin is just as cold as Dedede's dead personality at the moment fills you with FEAR and DETERMINATION.**_

 _ **[PROGRESS SAVED]**_

* * *

Wolf and Ike aren't the best of pals, but when thay look at each other eye-to-eye it takes only one wrong move to start a fight. In fact...

"Where the hell have you two been?" Wolf asked, glancing from the newspaper he held to Sans and Flowey, who walked side-by-side to the living room, the former panting more laboriously than the latter. After the two sat down on the couch adjacent of Wolf and Ike, Sans immediately fell asleep, leaving Flowey still catching his breath.

"... You two did Cruel Brawl with Undyne?" Ike asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeesh, that's harsh."

" It's...*pant*... _**torture**_...*pant*... Ike," Flowey stuttered, panting in between words. The two Smashers knew that the human didn't want talk anymore.

"... Well, don't duke it out in the kitchen then," Ike says, getting up. "I take that you guys end up getting two?" He walks to Flowey until he stands in front of him. "The only two-person group that holds record of two happens to be Bowser and Mario, and that was just three days ago."

"Well, I just talked to Undyne," Wolf says from his seat, "and they got up to one, since Undyne herself fell off the stage by accident. Sans and Flowey were the only two people up there, and you know what happens to a Group Cruel Brawl.

"You know, just leave them be," he continues, glancing at Flowey, whose head is resting on Sans' lap. "Undyne practically passed out in her room; the two were bound to do it. Remember your time?"

Ike stares at Wolf with a blank look.

"Y'know, _when you went through Cruel Brawl the first time_."

The swordsman kept staring at Wolf.

"Ooh, you forgot? Why, you were just like our flower buddy there, except the lap belongs to _Zelda_!~"

The swordsman was refraining himself from choking the complete shit out of the vulpine.

"In fact, I think her cheeks were tomato re-"

Wolf couldn't talk no more due to the swordsman's hands gripping his neck, choking the life out of him. While the swordsman and wolf fought (well, Wolf is fighting, but visibly losing), Sans lightly snapped his fingers and a light blue aura surrounded Ike, who lets go of Wolf and was slowly being dragged away from the coughing wolf was he gets some air into his system.

'hi," the skeleton simply says, waving his hand at the two. "what'cha up to?"

"Nothing," Ike stated, getting up as soon as the blue aura dissipated. "Wolf and I were just having a lovely chat. Guess that woke you up."

"oh." Sans started to get up only to look down to see Flowey's head on his lap, his face in a relaxed expression. "why-"

"You guys were both t-tired," Wolf stuttered, getting up, still coughing. "That armchair just made you guys comfy, I g-guess."

"oh," the skeleton says again. "... you okay? I see ike choking you."

Wolf coughed one last time and shook his head. "No, he wasn't; he's like that sometimes. Can't control his anger, like Bowser." He chuckled to himself. "I think you two should just stay there; just tell Master Hand that disturbing Flowey is a death wish."

"might as well do that, anyway," Sans muttered, getting himself comfortable while trying not to wake up the sleeping human. "tell frisk and asriel that i'm chillin' in the living room."

"I got you."

As Wolf left the room, Sans sighed. He knew that Ike tried to choke Wolf, probably due to annoying him to the point where that happened. At least he's awake enough to stop it from becoming a problem. As he slowly closes his eyes, he could've sworn he heard a certain megalomaniac's laughter ring in the room...

* * *

Ness has learned several things from the environment in Snowdin.

For example, he's never calling that person with their number on that fishing pole. Another thing is that the box is some kind of storage unit and that a box lover has left a sing talking about it. He went to put his stuff in when he sees that the box had a Toy Hammer in it.

 _A toy hammer? Looks like one of Ice Climebers' hammers_ , Ness mentally mused as he puts the Monster Candy in the box. _I want to do Pacifist, so no weapons except my good ol' stick._

Not only that, but Dedede's personality has changed drastically, which can't be good if it carries on to the Mansion. Since the arrogant, egoistical king is actually Sans, _that_ plus the RESET deal turned him into... _that_ mess several minutes ago, if Ness could even call it a mess. Dedede may be a oblivious king, but if he's in a situation that might endanger him, he stands his ground and puts on one of the most dead look Ness has ever seen.

He's quite scary with that dead look, and that look gets people running and begging for their lives, even if they are on the same level as Dedede.

And now, with Sans' powers, it tripled that scariness to the holy-fuck-it's-Satan-run level.

Ness went to save again and went the other path, where Dedede and Kirby were talking loudly. As soon as Ness made his presence known-

"So, as I was saying about Samus," Kirby was saying, facing his fake-brother (yes, Kirby knew that Dedede _isn't_ his brother; screw Master Hand for all he cares) who held a half-lidded lazy face. He turned around in the direction of Ness and he stopped his banter abruptly. He looks at Dedede, who looks at Ness, then back at Kirby, who looked at Ness again, and the cycle continues until they are spinning in place. Ness can't help but laugh softly at the sibling shenanigans. The two Smashers then turned their backs on Ness, talking in hushed voices.

"Dedede! Oh NOVA! Is that... a Newcomer!?"

The two the turn around and face Ness, who was busy touching the snow to make sure it's real and not fake.

"... I think 'dat a rock, Kirbs."

Ness looks up to see the two facing him again, noticing Kirby's disappointed look. Why is Kirby disappointed?

"Oh wait, w'at's 'dat in front of 'da rock?"

"OH MY STARS!" Kirby exclaimed, Ness now on full alert. "Is that a newcomer?" the puffball whispered, the penguin saying yes. " _ **OH MAH STAHRS!**_ " He suddenly jumped around the penguin; if anyone could see it, the penguin had an annoyed face on. "Dedede! I _finally_ did it!" He stopped and exclaimed, "Samus' will..." Ness and Dedede raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be so... popular, _popluar_ , _**popluar**_!" He then cleared his throat and pointed his stubby hand at Ness. "Newcomer, you shall **not** pass this area!" Ness kept staring at the puffball, who is smaller than Ness himself, only going up to his knees. "I, the Magnificent Kirby, will stop you! I will then capture you! You will be going to the Capital! Then!

"Then..."

Ness waited to see what Kirby knew after getting into the Capital. The puffball's hand was now beside his body.

"I am not sure what's next," the puffball muttered, averting his eyes for a second before going back to Ness. "IN ANY CASE!" He lifted up his hand once more. "CONTINUE... only if you **DARE**!" Kirby then runs off in the other direction, laughing along the way.

After Ness feels that the puffball's out of earshot, Dedede says, "Well, 'dat went well." He then looks at Ness, who went and stood in front of the penguin.

"... Is he really going to do... that?" Ness asked quietly, looking at Dedede. Kirby may be Papyrus, but he's Kirby, and he gets what he _wants_.

"Don' sweat on it, kid; I'll keep my eye out for ya." He then smiles (Ness: HOLY SHIT HE'S _ACTUALLY_ SMILING HELP-) and ruffles the boy's head before leaving.

"... What the hell..." Ness grumbled, rubbing his head in the spot Dedede placed his hand on. He then started to walk on the path, nearing another station like the one in the clearing until his phone rang, making him jump. He then fishes it out of his backpack and answers it.

"U-Uhhh..." There was some muttering and, "I'd l-like to o-o-order a... uh.. a _pizza_?"

 _WHAT THE HELL_ , Ness mentally stated as his face made a confused look. Being around Smashers that curse did rub in on him. _WHAT THE HELL WHO IS THIS BITCH I'M NOT THE PIZZA DELIVERY SYSTEM-_

"With... uh... toppings are... um.."

 _NOT TO MENTION YOU HAVE ANXIETY ISSUES BRO GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE FRIENDS FOR ONCE-_

"... I have them copied somewhere... I'll just paste them to you."

Unfortunately, the phone is from the 1980s, therefore cannot recieve such messages.

 _BOY ARE YOU STUPID THIS IS A BLOCK OF A PHONE IT CANNOT SEND TEXT MESSAGES MOM DOESN'T HAVE A SMARTPHONE DUMBASS KNOW YOUR SHIT_ -

The call then ends there. Ness silently cussed as he continued walking, making sure to remember the voice so he could pummel them later on. He passed the station since he doesn't give a damn, and was in a FIGHT with...

A lovely Shy Guy. With toast. Hold up, this is a reference and a reference Ness wanted to say, but refrained from doing so.

"Look at this toast," the Smashlite says, holding it in front of Ness. The child decides to ignore it since toast is boring.

 _ ***You try to take your eyes off the toast.**_  
 _ ***SHY GUY is getting annoyed.**_

"Hey, eyes on the toast!" the Shy Guy says, waving the food in Ness' face. His attacks were just large white pieces of toast coming out of cannons, which would've hurt if standing right in front of the cannon hole. The child, however, evaded all of the projectiles with ease, and went to the MERCY button, seeing that the Shy Guy could be SPAREd.

 _ **YOU WIN! YOU EARN 0 EXP AND 18 COINS!**_

The Shy Guy walked away, grumbling about a person ignoring his precious toast as Ness sighed heavily. He gotten some more coins, coins that might help him in his quest of getting the hell out of the Underground with everyone unscathed and okay in the long run.

 _Especially Dedede_ , Ness thought as he continued on the path. _He needs to learn that grudges that hold out for a long can have dire effects on him_. He continued on the path when he sees _another_ station with a sign that's not that far off from said station.

 _Oh Lord, it's goanna be Doggo_ , Ness thought as he read the sign and, slowly, walked quietly towards the station. He looks at the empty station and a dog head appeared, a golden lab with a black strip of cloth on its eyes. It looked around and muttered loudly, "Did something move; was it just my imagination?"

 _Yes, it was_ , Ness sarcastically thought, standing as still as possible.

"I can only see _moving_ things...

"If something moved... for example, a _Newcomer_..."

Ness gulped.

" _I'll make sure it will_ _ **NEVER**_ _move again_!"

Ness was thrusted into a FIGHT and the screen above his STATS say _***Bogart blocks the way!**_ Bogart was an animorphic dog, like Fox and Wolf, wearing a simple red tanktop and pink polka dotted boxers. In its paws were two sharpened knives.

"Bogart...? That's you're name?" Ness muttered, pressing the ACT button and stared at his choices. "Can I pet you?" He presses the option and tried to get closer.

 _ ***BOGART is too suspicious of your movements.**_  
 _ ***Don't move an inch!**_

A blue knife materialized in the box and Ness tried to dodge it, only to realize that there is no gap for his SOUL to slip through thus getting hurt as well as Bogart barking about moving.

 _ ***BOGART is comfirming the moving object.**_

"Ow," Ness hissed as he sees his arm having a big cut, which bled slowly. He forgot that blue means stop (Ness: Wait, will Dedede talk about that...?) and, out of hastiness, forgot. He pressed ACT and decided to pet him again, which prompted Bogart to still be suspicious of Ness.

 _ ***BOGART is too suspicious of your movements.**_  
 _ ***It moved! It didn't NOT move!**_

Ness stood still as the blue knife went through him, Bogart now seemingly can't find anything in his limited field of sight. He went to pet it again and Bogart responded with the same action.

 ***Will it move this time?**

Ness, once again, stood still as the blue knife went through him. He pressed Pet for the fourth time and... he actually pets the dog.

" _ **WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!**_ "

As the blue blade came through, the dog was spitting out words that start _and_ ryhmed with the word 'pet' as well as saying the word itself. Ness started to giggle as he continued to pet the hyperventaliting dog.

 _ ***BOGART has been pet.**_

Ness sees his name flash in yellow, and went to SPARE the dog.

 _ **YOU WIN! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 30 COINS!**_

The two exit out of the fight and Bogart just calmed down from the petting. "S-S-S-Something just petted me... s-s-s-somthing that isn't moving...I'm goanna need some treats for this!"

The head disappears and Ness blinked, confused as to what happened. Well, he did know that blue means stop, so he _did_ know what happened. Spotting a ringing bell on the counter, he went to press it several times, summoning the golden dog head.

"Hello? Anyone there? Okay," Bogart says and he goes back.

"That's nice," Ness muttered as he continued on, ignoring the pile of burnt dog treats in the snow. Once he got away from the station, he spots Dedede next to a sheet of ice with a sign in the middle. He then decides to see what's up with the ice thing in front of the penguin.

"Oh, heya," Dedede says, looking down to see Ness staring at him.

"... What's that?" he asked, pointing at the ice. Dedede looks at the ice and back at Ness.

"... A sheet of ice?" Dedede deadpanned. He then shook his head. "Hey, here's somethin' important to remember." Dedede stretches his arms, the two hearing a satisfying _pop_ as the bones were being popped by the Smasher. "My brother has a very special attack; if ya see a blue attack, don' move. Trust me, it won' hurt ya." Ness knew this. "Since it might be a little bit hard to remember, here's an easy way t'a keep it in mind: imagine a stop sign, right? When ya see a stop sign, ya stop." Ness nodded. "Stop signs are red, so..." As if it came out of nowhere, the penguin produced a _blue_ stop sign, waving it a little for the child to see. "Imagine a _blue_ stop sign instead!"

Ness tried to stifle his laughing due to how _ridiculous_ Dedede sounded when he said that.

"'Dat's simple, right? When ya fightin', think blue stop sign."

And when the child knew that the penguin wouldn't talk no more, he walked towards the edge of the ice and started to laugh loudly. I mean, it must've been that _funny_. Ness then walked on the ice, only to side across it to the other side. He spots another path and went up, seeing a lone snowman at the end of the path. When Ness came near it, the snowman began to talk.

"Hello, I'm a snowman."

"Hallo," Ness greeted back.

"I want to see the world, but I can't move. If you would be kind, traveller, please: Take a piece of me and bring it very far away."

Ness nods and took a piece of him and placed it in his bag. When he got to the big piece of ice, he slid down to the sign, which read that every single direction had ice, except east, which had a town called Snowdin, and ice. He went east, seeing that the sign can't be lying as well as the fact that going west meant going to wheer he came from. When he arrived at another clearing, he sees Dedede and Kirby talking to each other.

"You're so _**LAZY**_!" Kirby exclaimed, a pout visible on his face. "You _practically_ napped all night!"

Dedede looks at Kirby with a lazy expression. "I think it's called... sleepin'."

Kirby, from Ness' persepctive, was having none of Dedede's sarcastic comments. "Excuses, excuses, EXCUSES!" He turns around and notices Ness. "AH-HAH! THE NEWCOMER ARRIVES! In order to stop you... My brother and I created some puzzles!" Cue in laughter. "I think you'll find this one... quite shocking..." Ness could've sworn that the puffball's voice faltered. "For you see, this is the invisible... _**ELECTRICITY MAZE**_!"

 _Oh, no wonder why his voice faltered; he just said a pun,_ Ness thought as Kirby began to cackle.

After calming down, Kirby continued, "When you touch the walls of the maze, this orb will give you a hearty _**zap**_!" The Star Warrior now held a dark blue, almost purple, crystal ball in his stubs-for-hands. "Sounds like fun? Because, the amount of fun you'll probably have... is actually small, I think," Kirby said, muttering at the end. "OK! You can go ahead now!"

Ness, unsure where the maze is at, stepped forward. When nothing happened, he realized that _Kirby_ got zapped since he's holding the orb. By deduction, he had hit a wall. Kirby then started to stomp on the snow.

"Dedede!" the puffball exclaimed, the penguin looking at Kirby. "What did you do!"

"Bro, I think 'de Newcomer needs 'dat orb."

Kirby looks at the orb and realizes his mistake. "Oh; okay!" Kirby then goes into the maze, creating a trail of his footsteps and stands in front of Ness. "Hold this, please!" He holds out the orb to Ness who took it and went the way he came from, still leaving a trail of footsteps. _This will be a piece of cake_ , Ness thought, gripping the glass orb.

"Okay, try it now!"

Ness walks in the invisibe maze, using Kirby's trail as a marker to where the walls are at, and appears at the end of the maze, Kirby and Dedede staring at him, the latter surprised.

"Amazing, you slippery snail!" Kirby brought his stub-for-a-hand to where his chin would've been. "You solved it so easily... too easily..." He notices Ness' beaming face. "HOWEVER! The next one shall not be easy!" Kirby cleared his throat. "It is made by my brother, Dedede! You will surely be stumped! I know I am. Heeheheheheheheh." And he walks away, leaving Ness and Dedede alone in the area.

"Hey, uh, thanks," Dedede says, Ness turning his head to face the penguin. "My bro's havin' fun, from 'da looks of it." He then gives Ness one of his shit-eating grins. "By 'da way, ya seen 'dat bandana he's wearin'? I gave it to him on his birthday several days ago as a present. He hasn' really taken 'dat thing off since... keeps calling it his "copy ability", w'atever 'dat means." His grin stretched a little wider. "Man, isn' my bro cool?"

* * *

 _Hmm, it appears some of your precious Smashers are nowhere in the vicinity of your Mansion._

 _There are new ones, however, and I'm quite surprised where they came from._

 _I also believe that these new ones replace your precious Smashers that are absent._

 _The tournament is still going strong; where did they run off to?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well, it doesn't matter in the long run._

 _ **Because that will just make my revenge even easier.**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, shit, a mofo is coming...**_

 _ **Sans:**_ _No shit, Sherlock._

 _ **Anyway, I was planning on doing the whole Snowdin level, but... I have Snowdin Town to go over, which might take a couple paragraphs as well as the fact that I almost abandoned this fanfic entirely.**_

 _ **Oh, and if you are from the USA, y'all familar with SOLs? If you know what that is, I got a 600 on World History II; a pure 100.**_

 _ **Dedede:**_ _'Dat's actually good._

 _ **It is! I have school, so updates are still at random. Now then, what was I doing a while ago...?**_

 _ **(P.S. IDK what I wrote for the clarifications. Oh well.)  
**_


End file.
